Shadows of the Past
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Jump City. Beaten and broken, she asks to stay with the Titans until it is safe for her to return home. But who is this girl? And why do two of the Titans feel as though they would give anything to protect her?
1. Arrival

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it! The story gets better as it goes on. I just can't wait to write this! Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans in any way. If I did, the series never would have ended ever and there would be more BBxRae and RobxStar and it would ROCK! The only character that I claim is Storm.**

________________________________________________________________________

"Bye Mom! I'm going to school!" the young girl said loudly and slightly ruefully. She glared at her older brother. "Not fair, why do _I_ have to go to school and not you?"

"Hey, I had to go through it for a couple years, too," he shrugged. "Before you know it you'll be done, then you can ditch this 'normal life' thing mom and dad are trying."

"Pfft, whatever," the girl growled playfully. She shoved her older brother gently before heading for the door again, but not fast enough before he ruffled her hair. She glared at him and he smiled back teasingly. Swiping her hand fast over her head to get her hair right, she put a black and white hat on and started opening the door.

"Just be careful!" her mom's voiced called, actually sounding a bit worried.

"You all right, mom?" the girl asked, not used to her mom sounding like this.

"Yeah…I'm just getting a bad feeling…sure you don't want to stay home today?" she suggested carefully.

"No way! Last day of school! I gotta show!" When her mom didn't reply, the girl sighed and added, "But I promise I'll be careful." And headed out the door.

"So," she said aloud once outside, "Skateboards or flying today?"

"You kidding?" a voice said back with a slight echo, "Last day! Fly! But skateboard home."

"Got it!" the girl said, grabbing two skateboards: both were black with white flames. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the echo voice said back. The young girl ran forward, jumped into the air in a mid-air summersault. Half way around a ghastly blue mist appeared around her, and by the time she came out of her summersault she was on her way, flying into the clear blue sky with the bright sunny rays bathing her in light.

________________________________________________________________________

"What?"

Raven looked up from her book and gave Beast Boy a hard stare.

"Huh? What?" he said, snapping back into reality.

"That's what I asked," she said impatiently. "You've been staring at me for almost 5 minutes."

"Oh, sorry," Beast Boy said, chuckling nervously and scratching behind his head. "Just kinda spaced out there." Raven rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Beast Boy sighed a bit in relief. He _had _been staring at her. He had been doing that a lot lately, and Raven was starting to notice. He had to keep his cool or she would probably smash his head through the wall next time. Lucky for Beast Boy, the alarm sounded just then.

"What's up?" Cyborg said, coming into the room, followed quickly by Starfire and Robin. The team leader ran up to the computer and typed something in quickly. He raised his eyebrow.

"Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire asked, hovering in the air behind him.

"There's an….apple stand on fire." he said, confused. The other Titans stared at him.

"Man, why can't they just call the fire department or something?" Cyborg complained.

"Perhaps it is more than that," Starfire suggested.

"Don't know," Robin said standing, "But we better get over there! Titans, Go!" And they all dashed towards the city.

________________________________________________________________________

"So hungry…" she murmured weakly, swaying where she stood and putting a hand on her head. She backed up a bit on shaking legs and leaned against the ally wall for support.

"Can you _please _get something to eat?" a tired sounding voice asked, echoing slightly.

"I'm like a ghost."

"Ha ha," she said back, exhaustion weighing her words almost as much as her body. All her limbs felt like stone. Her muscles screamed for rest. She looked out of the ally, vision blurry and wavering worse than her consciences, which was really saying something. Then her eyes widen. Just outside the shadowy ally was an apple salesman. She desperately searched her pockets, turning them inside out. Finding nothing, she checked her back pockets and the one placed on her side by her left knee.

Nothing.

Her stomach snarled at her. She winced. It felt like someone was clawing away at her from the inside out, her heart not being spared.

"Please.." the echo voice said again, "We need food to keep our strength up…one apple won't hurt anything."

"B-but I don't wanna be a thief…." she said quietly, closing her eyes and darkness began pressing in on her already half blackened sight. As if in response, her stomach growled again.

"Alright, alright!" she said, opening her eyes. Slowly, she inched out of the ally and towards the cart. She wasn't that tall, even for her young age, and could hide fairly well. Everything was quiet, no one was looking. Very carefully, she reached out her hand towards one of the apples.

"HEY!" the cart owner shouted. She really wished he hadn't done that. After all the trauma she had been through in the last days and the previously quiet situation, the man's yell caused her to jump nearly 4 feet in the air. She felt like her entire frame shook from her flinch, deep down, all the way to her soul. She fell back, hitting the pavement hard, and everything went wrong

________________________________________________________________________

Upon arriving at the scene, Raven couldn't see what was wrong except that an apple cart had caught on fire. Every person near-by had fled the area.

But something was wrong. She could feel it. A strange energy was coming from somewhere nearby. Raven couldn't understand. It felt like she knew this power, it was familiar, but she couldn't figure out where she had felt it before.

"I'll put out the fire, you guys try and find out what caused this," Robin said, pulling her out of her thoughts. The team leader ran towards the blazing cart, leaving the remaining Titans to try and find the source of this.

"Where do we even start? I mean, everyone already ran away!" Beast Boy complained.

"Not everyone," Raven said, turning and flying towards the place she felt the energy coming from. After a moment hesitation, the others followed.

The energy was coming from an ally. Looking down on it, all Raven could see was a little girl, sitting in the entrance to the ally. She looked seriously shaken up, so Raven flew down next to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice still expressionless.

The girl didn't say anything or move. She just continued to stare with one shock filled eye. (The left was covered by a tuft of hair she had hanging from a black hat she was wearing.)

"What's up, Rae? You find some- what's with the kid?" Beast Boy asked, looking down at the girl.

"Oh, she is injured!" Starfire exclaimed worriedly, observing the child. She was covered in cuts and bruises. And the look on her face…well, the kid couldn't have just come from the fair wearing that expression. The whole time she sat there, not moving and barley breathing, staring ahead of her in blank shock.

"Not sure," Cyborg said, crouching next to the girl and trying to sound gentle and non-threatening. "Hey, kid, you all right?" When she didn't answer, Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder.

A big mistake.

The moment she felt someone come into contact with her, the girl snapped out of her trance and let out a terrified scream. At the same moment, white energy swirled around her and she was sent flying back along with the Titans. Slamming hard into a couple of garbage cans in the ally, the girl sat there for a second, her face surprised. Gathering herself together, seeing the child's face led Raven to believe she hadn't meant to project the force field. Before any of the Titans could move, however, the girl's eye widen with terror and she took off down the ally.

"What the heck was that?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head.

"Wait!" Robin called, having just dealt with the fire and seen what had happened. He and the other Titans took off after the girl.

_______________________________________________________________________

She ran as fast as she could, but her days on the streets with no food and her lack of rest weighed her down. She stumbled a few times and collapsed, breathing hard. Chancing a look behind her, her breath stopped when she saw the Titans closing in on her. Panic rising in her throat, she dived towards the ally wall.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked when they reached the end of the ally and found it vacant. The kid couldn't have gotten far. She looked like a wolf had just finished using her as a chew toy. For a beaten up kid, she had run pretty fast. Only problem now was she has vanished.

"In here!" Robin said, pointing to an old door on the ally's wall. The team leader had to use some force to open it, considering that it was ancient and most likely not been used in ages.

_Then how'd the kid get in there? _Beast Boy wondered. Shrugging, he filed into the old warehouse-like building with the others.

Inside it would be completely dark if not for the light coming through the now open door way and Starfire's star bolt she was using as a light source. The whole floor was covered in wreckage.

"Almost as bad as my room in here," he said jokingly, smiling at Raven hopefully. She rolled her eyes and kept looking. Sighing, Beast Boy again joined the search.

There seemed to be no sign of the girl until Beast Boy's sharp hearing picked up a small whimper coming from under a tent-like shaped pile of old, broken wood. The green changeling was about to call his friends when he thought against it. The girl had seemed so scared when faced by all of them before, maybe he had a better chance if he talked to her alone.

"Hey," he said quietly, crouching down at the small entrance to the girl's hiding spot. When he got no answer other than the slight sound of someone's breathing catch, he smiled sympathetically. "I know your there," he said, slightly amused. "Come out, I swear none of us will hurt you. We just wanna help."

Again, no answer. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, adjusting them to the dark so he could see the girl. When he did, his heart ached in sympathy for the young child.

She had violet-purple hair (not that much unlike Raven's, except the kid's hair had a greenish tint) that looked extremely messy and dirty, or the parts of it her could see did. She wore a black baseball hat with white flames on the sides and the letters S and G written on the front. Her clothes were baggy and damaged, ripped, dirty, and in some spots, even a bit bloody. She looked like she was wearing a black t-shirt with white sleeves and the same white flame design as her hat. The same look was on her shoes. Her pants were dark blue, and on the side of her right leg it had a huge tear in it. Both fresh and dry blood were on the cut. Reflecting brightly in the darkness was one of her bright emerald green eyes. Hair fell over her left eye, shielding it from view.

She had her back pressed up against the wall, her arm wrapped around her knees as she stared at him in terror. She was shaking all over, trying desperately to get as far away as possible. But she was trapped.

"It's ok," Beast Boy tried again, "We can help you if you just-"

"Beast Boy! You find her?" Cyborg asked, running over. Beast Boy wanted to yell at him to give the girl some space. He didn't know why he felt so protective over her, he just did.

But it was too late. The other Titans quickly came over and attempted to get the girl out.

"Guys! Wait! If we just-" Beast Boy started, but he was cut off by a small but determined voice.

"Get away….Get AWAY!" the girl yelled. Again the white energy appeared, lashing weakly at all the Titans, causing them to step back. The energy vanished as soon as it came. Clearly the girl had no strength left to use any powers she might have.

From the side of the debris pile the kid had tried to hide in, the Titans saw her try and force her way out. She did, but fell down as soon as she had worked her way out of the side. Glancing at them, she immediately tried to run again, but collapsed, eyes closed.

Robin walked over to her and checked her pulse.

"She's just unconscious," he said, looking at the team.

"Well, he cant just leave her here!" Beast Boy said.

"I agree," Starfire said, "Please, may we assist her?"

"When did it start storming?" Cyborg asked distractedly, looking out the door where the previously sunny day had turned dark and eerie, rain pouring down and wind whipping at stray trash under a now gray light.

________________________________________________________________________

Everything was dark. She felt like she was trying to fight her way through a cage wall when she tried to open her eyes. The heaviest stones on Earth seemed to hold her down. All she could do was lay there, half asleep. Considering what she had been through the last few days, you would think sleep would be welcome. But all she could think about was the terrible dream she had just had. She couldn't remember it completely, it was all just a blur. She did remember fear. And pain. And being alone…..

_Was it a dream? _she though silently to herself, panic clawing at her heart.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound reminded her of her alarm clock back home. But that couldn't be right, school was out. There was no reason for her alarm to be going off. And it had to be early if she was this tired. Usually she wasn't up till noon.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Unless it was all a dream? _she wondered. Yes. That had to be it. It was all a dream. She had gone to bed the day before school let out and dreamt she had woken up and all these bad things had happened. Just a dream…..a nightmare….

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_I hate that alarm. _she growled silently.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

If she could only sleep a few more minutes…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Oh c'mon!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Fine! _she thought angrily. It _was _the last day of school, she supposed she could not be late for once in the whole year. Maybe she could pull off that awesome prank she had been planning….

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Fine! I'm up! _she thought, forcing open her eyes.

But it wasn't the ceiling she saw when her half-vision finally came into focus. No, this ceiling was white. And whatever she was laying on was hard, nothing like her bed.

_Where am I? _she thought.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She looked over. The beeping hadn't come from her alarm. It came from a heart monitor that was hooked up to her. Heart sinking, she wished more than anything that it have been her annoying alarm telling her to go to that hell hole called school.

Suddenly realization came rushing back into her mind and body. Everything hurt. Her mind even felt tired after all it and her heart had been through. Groaning slightly as it throbbed painfully, she raised her hand and placed it on her forehead.

"Hey, you're up!"

The heart-breakingly familiar voice was next to her. Opening her eyes more (though she really only needed to open one) she saw the green teen standing next to her, smiling warmly. The other Titans were in the room. Robin and Starfire next to her with Beast Boy, Cyborg looking at a screen with math all over it, and Raven farther back, leaning against a wall, staring at her suspiciously. She winced at the sight and struggled to sit up.

"You should stay down," Robin told her, sounding anxious (Probably thinking she was going to run off again). "You've been hurt."

"I'm….fine…." she said from between clenched teeth, managing to sit up. Her head spun and white light burst in front of her half-sight. She grabbed her head, eyes closed tight as she tried to get a hold of herself. When she felt like she could open her eyes and not puke, she sighed and did so.

"I suppose you want answers?" she said to Robin wearily, knowing what he would say next.

"Actually, yes," he said, eyes widening slightly under his mask. "First off, who _are _you?"

"I'm Dianne," she said. "But call me Storm. Everyone does." _Most everyone…_she

thought longingly, wincing as her heart felt like claws were tearing at it.

"Ok Storm," he said, "How old are you?"

"10."

"Where are you from?"

"Earth."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I mean like, where on Earth?"

"Far away…" Storm said sadly, lowering her head as thought of home tried to fight their way in and cause her more pain. She shoved them aside.

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't have a choice," Storm said flatly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a but more gently when he saw the pained look in her eyes from the last question about her home.

"Waiting till I can go home." she said, the words burning like acid in her mouth. Starfire now had her hand over her mouth, gazing at her in sympathy. Beast Boy looked at her sadly, and Robin just looked more curious.

"How long have you been away from home?"

"Can you state that more clearly?" she asked. He tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a difference between the last time I've been home and the last time I've been to my house," Storm replied.

"The difference being….?" Robin asked. Storm sighed, feeling her throat get tight. She chocked out the words anyway.

"Home was where we lived. Where we were happy and could enjoy having each other around. Home was when my biggest worry was my big brother coming after me for rigging his closet or my mom grounding me for not cleaning my room. Home…..is where I want to be more than anything right now…" she finished sadly. The others waited silently for her to continue. Storm glared at the ground. "Right now, my house is now just some place we can rest from this damned endless war…where our concern is how we're going to survive until morning or if our security system will hold or who won't come back next time. I never want to see that place again." she finished, turning her head away bitterly, tears stinging in her eyes. The others were silent for awhile. Raven was looking at her differently now. Almost…pityingly. Storm kept her eyes closed, trying to fight back the emotions gnawing at her heart when she answered. "I left my house about…5 days ago. Maybe a week? But…I haven't been home in almost four years…" She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, rubbing both her eyes.

Wait. Her _eyes?_

"Where's my hat?" she demanded loudly, making the others jump.

"We took it off so we could help patch you up," Beast Boy explained. "It was hard to see with it making your hair cover your left eye."

"It's _supposed _to!" Storm said angrily.

"Why?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the scar!" Storm snapped. The Titans were quiet for a few moments.

"Why does it matter?" Raven said, speaking for the first time. "So you have a scar, what's so bad about it?"

"Shut up! You don't know how I got it!" Storm growled at her, then instantly fell back. "S-sorry!" she said hastily, though Raven didn't even look mad, just surprised. Storm just didn't want to get on her bad side. "I'm just a bit touchy about my scar, it's not a good memory. And besides, its not like I use this eye. Better to just cover it."

"Wait, what do you-wait, your BLIND?" Beast Boy said, shocked.

"Just in my left eye," Storm said, shrinking back slightly.

"Why did you act so scared when we found you?" Robin said, ignoring Beast Boy's outburst.

"I-I had a really bad day," Storm said uncomfortably, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Ow!" she gasped and the cut on her leg throbbed on contact.

"Told you that you were hurt," Robin said, smiling slightly. "But what happened to freak you out like that?"

"Well, I haven't been the same since I left my house…or since my home disappeared,"

Storm said slowly. "I really love my parents and my older brother…but leaving was for the best. And so I-I made my way here and kinda got myself into a bit of a fix." She rubbed the back of her head.

"What, with the apple cart?" Robin asked.

"No, no. When I got here about two days ago, I kinda fell into the water and almost drowned." Storm shivered violently at the memory. Then she pulled herself together and looked Robin straight in the eye. "Robin, please, I need somewhere to stay until my parents think it's safe for me to go home. I…I was hoping I could stay here." she finished pleadingly. Robin's eyes widened and he thought it over. Then he looked at the other Titans. "Do any of you have a problem with her staying here until she can go home?"

"Nope," Beast Boy said cheerfully.

"No problem here," Cyborg said.

"Of course I have no objections! It would be glorious to assist the young one in her time of need!" Starfire said merrily. All that left was Raven. She stared at Storm, looking her over. Her strangely familiar gaze stared at her at her hopefully. Just they way she looked gave of pure innocence. Raven sighed.

"I guess I don't care," she said in her expressionless voice.

"Thanks so much you guys," Storm said heart fully. "I promise I'll be outa your hair before long."

They all smiled (except Raven) and Storm felt sadness pull at her heart.

_I've made it back, _she thought_, but how log till I can really go home?_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**What do you think? Again, first ever fanfic, so reviews are TOTALLY wanted! Even flames, I need to know what I can improve on. I promise the story gets better as it goes on. I can't wait to write the next chapter. It's gonna rock! Keep watching for chapter 2, gonna be up soon! Hey, that rhymes!**

**Ok, every time I introduce a new character I'll make one of these so that all confusion is cleared up on who they are and what they look like. Here ya go!:**

**Name: Dianne or Storm.**

**Age: 10, almost 11.**

**Hair: Violet purple with a greenish tint, hair falls over her left eye, hiding it.**

**Eyes: Bright green, left eye paler due to blindness, scar across left eye.**

**Clothes: Black T-shirt with white flame designs on top of a white long sleeve. Black hat with white flames on the side and a fiery written S and G on it. Baggy blue jeans that have pockets down farther near her knees. Black tennis shoes with white flames on the sides.**

**Powers: Unknown, but appears to have little control over her abilities.**

**________________________________________________________________________**


	2. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Laddies and gentlemen, dudes and dudettes, i now present, at last, the second chapter of Shadows of the Past! I am SOOO sorry it took so long to update! i promise ill start writing more! and i just wanna give a shout out to everyone that reviewed and favorited and subscribed ect. ect. and i promise to update more regularly **

**Enjoy!**

**Ugh, do I have to say the stupid disclaimer?**

**Copyright Law: YES!**

**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I do not in any way own the Teen Titans, the only thing that's mine is the character Storm. HAPPY?**

**Copyright Laws: WE ARE NEVER HAPPY!**

…**..oook, on to the story!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two: Nightmares and Daydreams.**

_Darkness was everywhere. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move. All she could do was let the painful blinding speed pull her through all space and time itself. Just when she thought she might die from the terrible sensation, it was over. She heard someone screaming and realized it was her. She slammed her mouth shut and hesitantly opened her eyes only to have them fly open in shock._

_No longer in the dark realm , she was in the air. _High, _in the air, and falling fast. She plummeted towards Earth at a million miles an hour, wind smashing her hair against her head. However, compared to the speed trip she just came out of, this was as slow as a snail. Cold air whipped her face, but for the moment she just enjoyed the fact that the journey here was over._

_Then she became all to aware of the swiftly approaching water. She couldn't swim. She would drown. She franticly tried to draw forth her powers to save herself, only to have them short out._

_No! This can't be happening! Her mind screamed. Nothing was working. Before she could think of a way out, pain bashed against her head as she crashed against the surface of the water._

_She flayed her arms desperately, but she couldn't even tell which way was up. Icy darkness pressed against her as freezing water rushed into her lungs. The world was closing in. her thoughts fading into non-existence. She tried to scream for help. But everyone was gone…_

_Gone…_

…_gone…_

________________________________________________________________________

A piercing scream split through the air. Outside, lightning flashed and crackled as though in corresponded to the screech. This was strange because the sky was totally blue, the sun shinning, though everything seemed to have literally just gotten darker.

"What was that?" Beast Boy exclaimed, dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

_What's with me lately? _he wondered. Usually he was pretty easy-going. But now he felt worried and protective over the girl they were letting stay with them, Storm.

He didn't know why, he just felt like he wanted to protect her. She was so…familiar. He couldn't really think about that now, though. Now he and the other Titans were just worried about the scream.

"It sounded like Storm," Raven said, a hint of anxiousness beneath her usual expressionless voice. Beast Boy stared at her. She seemed to be feeling the same way as him about the kid, but she hid it better. Brushing off all these thoughts, Beast Boy ran with the other Titans towards the room they had given Storm: an extra room that they never used.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked loudly, bursting into Storm's room. The young girl was sitting up in her bed, her face covered in cold sweat and eyes huge.

"N-nothing…..fine….just…a...a nightmare.," she panted, shivering slightly. Beast Boy, feeling extremely worried about her, walked over and put his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Hey, it's ok. Your awake now, it didn't really happen," he said, smiling reassuringly. "You want some breakfast?"

She nodded, smiling at him gratefully.

"All right!" Cyborg said, smiling and turning around. "Wait till you try my all-meat breakfast!" and he headed out the door. Storm grimaced slightly.

"You are sure you are unharmed?" Starfire asked worriedly. Storm nodded again.

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine," she said, trying to sound confident. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Alright…well, come and eat something. You must be starving." and he left too, followed by Starfire. That left only Beast Boy and Raven in Storm's room.

"You were wrong," she told him quietly, getting out of bed.

"What?" Beast Boy asked while Raven stared at her.

"It did really happen…I was just remembering," she murmured, and walked out the door. The two Titans watched her leave.

"Is she ok?" Beast Boy asked Raven. She shook her head.

"Something's up with her mind," Raven said. "I'm not sure, her emotions, thoughts, memories...every thing's just separated from her. I can't see clearly when I try and look in her mind. It's weird...the way her mind works reminds me so much of my own..." Raven shook her head again.

Beast Boy stared at her. Maybe now would be a good time to say something...no one else was around...

"C'mon, let's get breakfast," Raven said, walking out of the room. Beast Boy sighed.

_Today. _he thought determinedly, _I'll talk to her today for sure..._

And he followed her out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Raven and Beast Boy sat down at the table shortly after the others. Storm sat in her seat nervously. It wasn't in her nature to be so timid, but today she couldn't help it. Her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush and the Titans (with the exception of Raven) to laugh.

"All right! So, what do you want first?" Cyborg asked happily, having thrown about a million different plates filled with nothing but meat in front of her. Storm winced.

"Actually I don't eat meat," she said apologetically. Cyborg's face dropped comically.

"Aw man! Not another vegetarian!" he said, giving a meaningful glare at Beast Boy.

"Vegan, actually," Storm said, smiling slightly. Beast Boy's eyes lit up.

"So, you guys got any tofu? Ya know, soy milk and stuff like that?" Storm asked innocently. Beast Boy jumped up from his spot on at the table.

"You bet! Wait here and I'll cook up the best vegan breakfast ever!" he declared, running over to the fridge.

"Well, more for me!" Cyborg said happily, digging into the assortment of meats he had put out. Storm grimaced.

Beast Boy was still working on the tofu breakfast, and Robin and Starfire were flirting (but of course! XD) while Cyborg was devouring endless portions of meat. Raven had gotten up to get herself some tea. Storm, feeling uncomfortable with the others, quietly slid out of her seat and walked over to where Raven was now pouring the bitter smelling liquid into a cup.

"Can I have some?" Storm asked hesitantly. Raven looked at her, faint surprise in her eyes.

"You drink herbal tea?" she asked.

"Yeah," Storm said, looking at the ground. The Titans were all really nice, but still, a ten year old kid in a tower full of super-powered teens still made her feel a bit out of place. "I-I drink it all the time at home."

"Um, sure," Raven said, pouring another cup and handing it to Storm.

"Thanks!" she said, taking a long drink from it. Raven blinked at her, then shrugged and sipped her own tea. Storm smiled at her briefly before returning to the table. She stared down at her cup and sighed slightly. This reminded her of home so much it hurt. Drinking her tea while someone fixed up some vegan breakfast and of course the famous augment over meat and tofu....

Her recent nightmare and already mounting exhaustion seemed to weigh at her mind. Eyes gaining a more faraway and glassy look, Storm felt the current scene fade away into a different yet familiar one....

_"STORM!"_

_Storm looked up and blinked innocently._

_"Um, ME!!" she yelled back, giggling a bit. Standing over her was a furious looking teenager. His green and purple hair was sticking up more than usual, probably due to the fact he had just woken up. Violet-blue eyes blazed angrly._

_"Don't act so sweet and innocent!" he snapped. "I know what you did!"_

_"Um, could ya fill me in cause I don't" Storm said. Her hair was still ruffled from sleep, dark shadows under her eyes. The boy growled at her._

_"You replaced my food with that nasty tofu junk!" he yelled._

_"How d'ya know it was me?" Storm demanded, lowering the tea cup she has been about to sip, fighting back a smile._

_"Cuz I know you!" he said. Storm shrugged innocently, then her eyes widened._

_"LOOK OUT GALE'S GONNA BLOW!" she yelled, jumping up just as a burst of dark energy consumed the place she had been sitting. Laughing, Storm ducked under the table and ran for dear life._

_"GET BACK HERE!" Gale shouted, running after her. Storm laughed and ran behind the counter, smirking as Gale faced her on the other side. He made a quick move to the left, she countered it by making her own to the right._

_"I know your behind all these pranks!" Gale said, going towards the right. Storm moved to the left. "The tofu, the water balloon, PUTTING DYE IN MY SHAMPOO!" _

_"Ah, and how could that be my fault?" Storm said, laughing, "Besides, hot pink is a good color for you!" Gale growled and tried again to get around to her. It didn't work._

_"Are you two fighting again?" Storm heard her dad ask, sounding amused. _

_"It's her fault!" Gale said. "Behind that sweet innocent seven year old is a devilish prankster of mad evil!" Their dad laughed. _

_"Chip off the ole block!" he said._

_"Your no fun, but hey, that's why your the big brother and I'm the little sister, right?" Storm laughed, jumping up onto the counter then kicking off of her older brother's back and landing neatly on the ground. Before Gale could leap at her again their mother stepped in._

_"Can you two please wait until after breakfast to kill each other?" she asked trying to sound annoyed, but Storm could hear the amusement in her voice. The two siblings glared daggers at one another before they both shrugged in unison._

_"I guess," Gale said, smiling and ruffling Storm's hair._

_"Yeah, I guess I'll let you live till lunch!" Storm growled teasingly, pushing her older brother playfully. She smiled, knowing this argument would be forgotten within a few minutes. They fought all the time. Course they were still as close as can be...._

"Storm? STORM!"

Storm jumped, just managing to not spill her tea all over herself as Beast Boy's words cut through her vision like knives.

"Wha-? What?" she asked, completely bewildered.

"You kinda blanked out there for a sec," Beast Boy said, smiling slightly. Storm blinked and shook her head to clear it.

"Y-yeah...sorry..." she said, rubbing her head, closing her eyes for a brief moment to try and pull herself back to the present.

"Well, breakfast's done!" Beast Boy said, grinning widly and gesturing towards the tofu eggs, waffles, bacon, and milk that had been set up for two. Storm smiled.

"Thanks!" she said gratefully, and she and Beast Boy began devouring their vegan meal. Cyborg grimaced.

"How can you eat that stuff?" he muttered.

____________________________________________________________________________

Raven blinked as she watching Storm and Beast Boy dive into the meal the changeling had prepared. Without meaning to, she had been pulled slightly into something Storm was thinking about. She only got glimpses, but she was sure someone was fighting, and there was an older boy with green and purple hair, but those were the only two things she could grasp from the daydream. The empath shook her head. What was she doing, invading Storm's mind? Of course she hadn't meant to, but she felt slightly guilty for intruding on thoughts that were not her own.

When breakfast was over ((A/N: yeah, I know I'm lazy lol)) Starfire and Robin both left to go on some date-thing they probably had planned. ((A/N: ugh! I'm so lazy today! forgive my vaugness XD)) Beast Boy and Cyborg challenged eachother to another pointless video game, and Raven just sat on the couch and read while trying to tune out their jeers. Storm sat down on the couch between Raven and Beast Boy and watched them play.

Raven blinked and rubbed her head. Images from Storm's mind were starting to press against her own. She had no idea why her telepathic connection seemed so strong with the young girl, but Raven found herself getting half-pulled into yet another daydream......

____________________________________________________________________________

Storm watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play, laughing slightly when they yelled at eachother with several "You can't do that!'s or "Hey! Not fair! You can't pass me!"

She sighed, feeling slightly content, while at the same time homesickness ((A/N: is that a word?)) was pulling at her heart. She yawned. She really was tired. Part of her just wanted to lie down and never get up again. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, allowing herself to fall out of the present.....

_"Dude! No fair! You totally can't do that!" Storm growled at her brother. Gale only laughed._

_"Well, I did, so whatcha gonna do about it, scrap?" he jeered. Storm narrowed her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen. Pressing buttons like crazy, she somehow managed to take the lead back from her brother._

_"What?!" Gale exclaimed, trying to get ahead but not succeeding._

_"Haha you fail," Storm laughed._

_"Ok, you totally hacked this game, didn't you?" Gale said, pausing it and turning to glare at her._

_"Dude! Not fair! You can knock me off the screen but if I push you back that means I hacked it?" Storm asked indignatly._

_"Well its just you suck at this game!"_

_"I do not! Just face the fact that I can kick your butt at any game we play!" _

_"Yeah, if Victor hacks it for you," Gale sneered. Storm rolled her eyes._

_"Dude, if Vic was gonna hack a game, he'd hack for you, not me. Your his best friend after all," her tone became teasing, "Or maybe your best friend is a certan, oh, I don't know, 'red haired emerald eyed beauty'? Storm quoted the last part. Gale's usually pale face burned red._

_"You little brat! You've been in my room reading my poetry again!" he yelled, a bright blush staining his cheeks._

_"So what? It's true though, isn't it? You love her? YOU LOVE HER!" Storm shot back, grinning widely that she had gotten the upper hand on her brother. He wove his arms wildly and tried to cover his sister's mouth._

_"Shut up, shut UP!" he growled. Storm dodged him and starting singing._

_"Gale and Staaaarr, sittin' in a treeeee, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"_

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Gale shouted, dashing after her, his whole face red with embaressment. Storm laughed and kept running, woundering if her brother seriously meant that threat this time....._

"HA!" I win!"

Beast Boy's triumphant yell pulled Storm out of her daydream. She looked over at the two boys. Beast Boy was doing a victory dance while Cyborg's jaw had droped comicly.

"But you NEVER win!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I did, so whatcha gonna do about it, tin man?" Beast Boy said happily. Storm blinked and rubbed her head, almost smiling at the fimilarity of the situation.

Almost.

She felt someones gaze warm her skin, and glanced over to see Raven watching her. The empathquickly looked back at her book when Storm turned towards her.

Wait. Empath.

Idiot!

Raven was an empath! She probably had just seen her daydream! That would explain the confused expression she had been giving her.

Wait. If Raven could see her daydreams, she could maybe see her memories, her thoughts.

Oh _shit._

"Um, I'm going to my room," Storm said suddenly, getting up and heading towards the door that led into the hallway.

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked, sounding concerned.

"Y-yeah, just tired..." she muttered and exited the room. Once she was out of their view, she took off running, only stopping her sprint when she reached her room. She went in and closed the door behind her and leaning against it.

"Crap," she muttered, "crap crap crap crap crap!"

"Calm down, you don't even know what she saw, or more to say, what she _didn't_ see," a voice told her. Storm opened her eyes and stared at her.

"Yeah, I know, but what if she looks into my thoughts later and I'm thing about....you know...." Storm didn't need to finish, she understood. She sighed and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Panicing won't solve anything," she told Storm, "so just try and keep your mind blank and stay calm. Seriously, it's starting to get to me. I can't be the voice of reason keeping us sane if your plauging me with fear."

"Dude, stop using fancy words," Storm said, smiling slightly. She smiled back.

"See? Just keep up the positive attitude and try not to think about it. That's probably best for your health, too," she told her. Storm nodded and walked over to her bed and lifted up the pillow. Underneath it was a picture, the only thing she brought from home. The thing she couldn't have left without. The thing that gave her hope that things would turn out alright.

"They will," she assured her. Storm didn't take her eyes off the picture when she replied.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked quietly.

"Because mom and dad promised. And you know they would never break a promise," she said back confidently. Storm smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." A cold chill hazed the room for the shortest second and Storm was alone. Giving the picture one last look, she smiled slightly and placed it back under her pillow before leaving her room with her small grin still on her face.

______________________________________________________________________________

Storm had come out her room after a short time, and Beast Boy noted that she seemed to be in a more cheerful mood, which made him happy. She played video games with him and Cyborg, who were shocked at how good she was, and seemed to be much more at ease with them all.

Most of Beast Boy's mind was trying to devise a plan to ask Raven what he had been meaning to ask her for awhile. He could NOT screw this up. And he stilled planned to keep his word about asking today. While his thoughts were distracted, Storm managed to beat him about 4 more times. But only bacause he was distracted....or at least, that's what he would tell you.

"Dude! Why are you so good?" Beast Boy complained when Storm beat him for the millionth time. She laughed.

"Lots of practice kicking my brother's butt," she replied.

They all decided to go out for pizza that night, and war broke out between the vegans and the meat lover.

"Dude! There's no way I'm eating that pizza! Do you have any idea how many animals have been cut up to make that?!"

"Girl, your worse than BB!"

"At least she gets it, dude! It's sick to be eating that!"

"Man, it was bad enough with _one _of you meat haters!"

The argument continued until they eventually decided on simply getting two pizza's: one with pepperoni and the other with non-dairy cheese.

While they were eating Beast Boy was making his usual corney jokes, looking at Raven hopefully, only to have her roll her eyes at him each time.

"Come _on, _Raven! You know you think I'm funny! Ok, this one is sure to make you laugh! What do you get when you cross an elephant with a fish?"

"The answer to another one of your jokes that I really don't want to know?" Raven muttered. Robin, Cyborg, and Storm laughed, while Starfire looked like she didn't quite get it.

"No, swimming trunks!" Beast Boy said, laughing at his own joke while everyone else groaned. "Heheheh, get it? Swimming trunks? Fish? And elephants? With the trunks? Hahahaha!"

"Brilliant, truely brilliant," Storm said with dry humor after Beast Boy was done laughing. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, I try," he said with a poor attempt at bravo.

"Unfortunatly," Raven said. Beast Boy gave her a playful glare before taking another peice of pizza. He'd get her to smile one of these days. Maybe even laugh. He didn't care how long it took, she was worth the wait.

When they were done eating, Beast Boy hung back a bit with Raven while the others walked ahead.

"Umm....hey Rae?" he asked, smiling nerviously. She turned to face him.

"What?"

Beast Boy felt his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel the blush staining his cheeks. He suddenly couldn't remember what he was going to say. Which was just as good, because his tounge wasn't working. He could only stand there and grin widely at her, trying to remember what his name was when she looked at him with those captivating amythist eyes of hers.

Raven glanced around and stood there in awkward silence with him for about a minute before speaking.

"Well, nice talking to you," she said, turning to walk away.

"NO WAIT!" Beast Boy hadn't ment to shout, but he had finally been slapped out of his trance by the sound of her voice. He waved his arms wildly before noticing that she had turned back towards him. He gulped and chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head in embarresment.

_Perfect time to get love-struck, idiot! _he mentally scolded himself.

"Well, I um, was kinda, hoping, ya know, wondering if maybe you, um, I dunno, wanna maybe....iwantedtoknowifyoumightwannagosomewherewithmesometime?" he said quickly, tripping over his own words. Raven blinked.

"Uh?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath and tried again.

"I was wondering if you might wanna go somewhere with me sometime?" he asked, smiling at her hopefully. It was dark now, but he could have sworn he saw Raven blush in the darkness.

"Are you trying to like, ask me out of a date?" she asked him. His mind went into overtime.

"No! I mean, it doesn't have to be a date," he said, panicing and talking quickly again. "We can do something as like, friends or something, but I'm not saying I don't WANT to go on a date with you, I would love that! But, no, I mean, whatever makes you more, ya know, comfortable, I'm fine either way. I just wanted to ya know, hang out with you, we could like, do an...an....activity, or something, at a place, at a time, and uh, I-"

"Sure."

"Aw man! I totally just blew it, didn't I? Gah! I'm such a spazz! I can't believe I screwed this up! I- wait, did you just say yes?" he asked in disbelief. Raven was definatly blushing now. He could tell even though she had pulled her hood up.

"Yes," she said, "I would love to...what did you say? 'do an activity?'" He could hear the hidden amusement in her voice.

Beast Boy gaped. He couldn't believe it! She said yes! He felt like singing.

"Beast Boy?" He realized she had just asked him something, but he had been too spaced out to hear it.

"Sorry, I missed what you said, what was that?" he asked.

"I said shouldn't we head back to the tower? I'm sure the others are starting to worry."

"Oh yeah! Um, you go ahead, I wanna do something first." He smiled at her. She shrugged and flew off towards home. Beast Boy smiled after her, still trying to grasp the fact that he actually had a date with her.

Shifting into the form of a green raven (he didn't want to be a hawk, and this animal was just perfect for the situation) he flew up towards the top of one of the large office builings.

And the people below in Jump City still swear the heard someone singing and cheering happily from the top of that building on that night.

______________________________________________________________________________

_"No. Way!"_

_Her mother sighed. Storm crossed her arms stobbornly. There was no way she was going to lose this argument. She couldn't._

_"Dianne, please, you need to take these!" her mother said pleadingly. Storm shook her head fast._

_"No!" Her mother sighed again._

_"Sweetie, those shadows around eyes are so dark you look like your wearing make-up! Please just take the pills!" her mother asked if her, sounding worried._

_"I'm telling you I'm FINE!" Storm tried to insist, but there was no hiding the dark marks that ringed her eyes, evidence of countless sleepless nights._

_"No, your not!" her mother said sternly. "You havn't been sleeping again! And when that happens you don't act like yourself, and you get dizzy and get those headaches and Storm! You've nearly passed out three times in the past four days!"_

_"Mom, I'm ALWAYS tired, you know that!" Storm said defensivly. "There are always shadows under my eyes, and I don't sleep well every night! This is nothing new!"_

_"Yes, but when it gets this bad I'm afraid that we need to start acting on it!"_

_"But mom!" Storm was pleading now, "I HATE sleeping pills! They give me nightmares and I feel like crap in the morning!" Her mother sighed._

_"Honey, I know, but I can't stand knowing your up all night staring at your ceiling," her mom said. Storm opened her mouth to argue again when Gale came over and put a hand on her shoulder._

_"C'mon sis, you gotta get some sleep," he said to her kindly. Storm looked up at him. "I know you hate the stupid things, but just get one good night of sleep and maybe tomorrow night you can get to sleep on your own and you'll be all rested up and play those dumb pranks of yours on me again."_

_Storm smiled slightly. Then sighed. "Alright, I'll take the damn things," she muttered, grabbing the pills and popping two of them in her mouth._

_"What did you just say?" her mother demanded._

_"Nothing," Storm said innocently, taking a drink of water to swallow the pills. Her already exaughtion-blurred vision swam, so she started towards her room, muttering a good night to her family._

"Friend, are you alright?" Starfire asked, pulling Storm back to the present.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, yeah Star. Just...just tired," she replied, yawning hugely and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, perhaps you should be going to bed then, Storm," Starfire suggested kindly.

"Yeah, I'll just be doing that. Thanks Star. Night everyone," she said, heading back towards her room, feet dragging.

She lied down on her bed and rested her head against the pillow. She closed her burning eyes, praying that darkness would come.

Of course it didn't.

Damn it.

She looked at her clock. She had stayed up with the Titans till about 11:10. She closed her eyes again, letting her thoughts drift....

She opened her eyes again. 11:30.

Damn, how did time go so fast? Especialy when she wasn't even sleeping! She tried to relax her mind. Let go of thought, let go of feeling, just thinking about cool darkness...

Midnight.

Still awake.

She knew the Titans were all asleep by now. Lucky, the probably could go to sleep and be out in a few minutes. That's what normal people did. Why couldn't she?

12:30.

She lied on her back so that none of her limbs were touching. She just imagined floating on a cloud. Just thought about how good it felt to be in bed, and how soft the pillow was, and how very, VERY tired she was....

1:00.

So much for that.

It had started raining outside.

Damn it.

Well, at least she liked the sound of rain. She relaxed again and just focused on its calming sound. Gently pattering against the walls, falling from the darkened sky, splashing against cool stone outside, leaving a chilling haze in the night air....

2:00.

She felt like screaming. It was late, she was tired, time was flying by with her only feeling like a few minutes had passed. Thunder boomed outside. She took a deep breath, held it for a few moments, and let it out slowly.

Just calm down...think of nothing...listen to the rain....

3:30.

Ok, what the hell.

It wasn't even possible for so much time to pass! It felt like it had only been about 30 minutes since she lied down.

Damn insomnia.

4:00 am.

A light storm was brewing outside. She finally felt her consiousness slipping.

4:30 am.

Thoughts in her head were being spaced, lost inside her as she began to fade.

4:48 am.

Thoughts fell away into nothing, she was almost gone.

5:03 am.

Fading...slipping....falling....

5:22 am.

Gone.

________________________________________________________________________

Raven woke up at about 5:30 am to the sound of thunder. She had almost fallen back asleep instantly when she felt someone else's conscious pressing against her own. She opened her eyes slightly, already knowing who's it was. Why Storm's thoughts were so tuned with her own, she had no idea. But it was like the empath was getting the child's thoughts like a broken radio. Flashes of images of who she guessed to be Storm's brother, mixed up words of arguments.

Whatever the reason, she could feel strong emotions rolling off of Storm, even though there way rooms away.

Fear, pain, desperation.

Another nightmare.

It was bad. She could tell. The emotions were strong.

Too strong.

The emotions coming off of the girl began to press into her, making Raven feel as though they were her own. The flashes of images from the nightmare began to consume her vision, and it wasn't long until Raven was seeing the dream through Storm's eyes.......

____________________________________________________________________

_"Mom?" she called out hesently. She was sure she had heard someone outside her door. Now she was out in the dark hallway. Rain crashed against the large window, while lightning flashed widly, making the shadows in the room dance eerily. She heard a soft footstep behind her and spun around._

_"D-dad?" she asked, her voice shaking. She wrapped her arms around herself. It was freezing._

_Something flashed through the shadows right next to her, and she yelped in fear as lightning flashed again. Moonlight fell into the room, illuminating everything in its white light. A dark shadow remained just that, flowing towards her like a dark river. Ice chills shook her frame. Her throat felt dry, so she couldn't scream. She felt frozen to the spot, unable to move away from the approaching danger. Just before the shadow touched her, she was roughly shoved away. She feel to the ground, feeling rushing back into her frozen limbs. She looked up to see her father battleing viciously with something she couldn't see due to the darkness._

_"Dianne! Hide!" That was her mothers voice. She looked for her but couldn't find her. The storm was raging now. Rain falling like bullets, lightning crackling and thunder booming. Storm tried to make sense of what was happening. Sounds of battle filled the air. She could hear the bangs and crashes of blows being thrown and the sickening splash of blood hitting the ground. Every hair on her body bristled as she felt the presense of something dark, something evil, very close to her._

_What happened next seemed to go down in slow motion._

_A brief flare of lightning lit the horrific scene for a quarter second, which was all Storm needed to see her parents fighting for their lives, her brother being beaten without mercy by an unknown figure, and finally the evil rushing towards her to fast to be stopped. _

_A destructive force, a glint of claws, and unbearable pain...._

_She heard herself scream, but she didn't care. She doubled over, clutching her left eye in agony. White-hot pain seared her right on the eye. Now it was her own blood splashing against the ground, trickling through her fingers, pulsing from the terrible wound she had just recieved. _

_"DIANNE!"_

_She couldn't tell which of her parents screamed her name. But the next thing she knew her mother was beside her and her father was fighting off anyone that tried to get near them._

_"M-my eye...." Storm gasped through her teeth that were clenched in pain. "I-I can't see.."_

_She started to feel dizzy, dropping one of her hands to the ground were a pool of her own blood had formed. She heard her mother's as though from a long tunnle. Black spots appeared on what was left of her vision. She felt fear, but mostly for her family. They were outnumbered. She needed to help...._

_Help...._

_She needed.....help....._

________________________________________________________________________

Raven shot straight up in bed, feeling cold sweat on the back of her neck. She had just seen through Storm's eyes. Seen part of the past she didn't want to talk about. Seen part of what could possibly what drove her from her room. Sudenlly Storm's words came back to here, echoing in her mind, just brought into a new light.

_It's not a good memory._

______________________________________________________________________

**Yessssssssss! Chapter two is DONE! i am so sorry again that it took so long to update! i hope this long chapter makes up for it! i mean, jeez, its like, 6,000 words! i wrote this chapter so you could start to get a feel to Storm's past, and im foreshadowing her family and the problem that caused her to leave home. i hope people are starting to ask questions like What Happened? Or Who is that person that Storm talks to? or even whats gonna happen to BB and Raven? **

**thats another thing. i added some more BBxRae in this chapter. **

**so please review! this took me soooo long to write! i hope it was worth the wait guys, cuz im having fun with the story. there will be more humor in the later chapters, becuz Storm is a fun person. shes just still recovering right now. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Shedding Some Light

**Alright dudes and dudettes, here's chapter 3! Hope there are still some people that were looking forward to this :|**

**DISCLAIMER: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!**

**Raven: just say the stupid declaimer, Storm! wait, why am i here again? i did the disclaimer for you oneshot Me and You!**

**Me: becuz we couldnt get Amy Lee to do it, so youll have to do!**

**Raven: cant u say it?**

**Me: NEVER**

**Raven: FINE! Storm, once again, does not own the Teen Titans**

**Me: (whispers evilly) yeeeettt.....**

**Raven: o_O**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Three: Shedding Some Light**

Storm walked blindly into the main room. Everyone else had already woken up, even Beast Boy. No one paid much notice to her when she came in, for which she was grateful. Feeling numb, she sat down and stared at the table. She unconsciously lifted her hand and traced her scar. Why couldn't she ever just have _dreams? _They were always nightmares, memories, visions. No, she could never just have a dream.

The nightmare had been perfect. The worst memory of her life, thrown back at her, all those old feelings resurfacing. Forcing her to re-live what she hated most about herself, burning into her mind the event that led to where she was today...where it all began...

Yes, the nightmare had been perfect. Perfectly cruel.

She was temporally pulled out of her dark thoughts when someone placed a cup of tea down on the table in front of her. Storm looked up to see Raven turning away from. The young girl noticed the strange look in the empath's eyes before she could turn away, however. Understanding? Pity? Whatever it was, Storm felt to dead inside to care what she saw.

She grabbed the cup of tea Raven had given her. It was boiling hot, but she lifted it anyway. A normal person would have blown on it and taken a small sip, but Storm downed nearly the whole cup in one gulp.

Slowly at first, then rapidly faster, a terrible, agonizing burning sensation coursed through her chest. She winced and clutched herself to try and subside the unbearable feeling. **((A/N: this actually happens if you drink or eat something really hot to fast. It's happened to me. Trust me, it's really painful o.O)) **When it finally began to ebb, Storm let her hand fall limply back to her side, her breath coming slightly faster than usual.

It hadn't been an accident. She meant to make herself burn inside. Now, as it cooled, she no longer felt as numb as before. That was what she had planned on. The feeling of fire in her chest was better than just feeling dead.

_But it still hurts, _a voice informed her.

_No shit Sherlock, _Storm thought back bitterly, drinking what was left of tea in her glass.

_I know the nightmare scarred you, but pain doesn't solve anything, _the voice said back, trying a different angle.

_Anger and agony are better than misery, _Storm replied mentally, smiling slightly as she quoted one of her favorite songs.

_Storm, I'm serious_

_So am I_

Storm heard the voice sigh.

_Look, this is hurting me, too._

_I know, _Storm thought sadly, _but what can I do? I can't help the nightmares, there's nothing I can do. _Storm lowered herself down in her seat, feeling defeated at her own words.

_You can tell them._

Storm froze. Icy chills rushing down her spine and her blood went cold. It was a good thing her tea glass wasn't being held too high, because it slipped through her re-numbed fingers and hit the table without breaking. When her mind finally started working again, she managed to think back a reply.

_W-why would I tell them? _Storm mentally stammered, _They...they wouldn't be interested in some stupid nightmare I had._

_You know I'm not talking about the nightmare, _the voice thought back, slightly irritated.

_No..I...I can't_

_Why not? You should have already, and it will make you feel better_

_How the _hell _will it make me feel BETTER? _Storm snapped inside, anger melting the numbness away.

_It's nagging in your mind, it's messing with your feelings, you need to get it off your chest_

_No. I can't...I won't_

_You have to_

_No_

_Please, you know that you should have alre-_

_SHUT UP!_

Apparently Storm had thought that last demand a bit too loud, because Beast Boy turned and lifted his eyebrow slightly.

"Um, no one was really talking," he told her, smiling slightly when she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Oh...yeah...um..I'll be in my..room," Storm said, getting up and exiting, leaving the Titans looking after her with bewildered expressions.

She closed the door the her room and pressed her back against it, letting herself slide to the ground.

"Well, isn't this familiar," she said softly, remember doing almost the exact same thing just yesterday.

"Now will you please talk to me about this?" she asked, sitting down next to Storm.

"Nothin to talk about," Storm muttered without looking at her, putting her head in her hands.

"Yes there is! Storm, you NEED to tell them!"

"I CAN'T!" Storm said, panicking anger rising in her.

"Storm, please," she said desperately, "You should have told them as soon as you came here. Why didn't you?"

"Because," Storm said softly, "They wouldn't have believed me...they would have kicked me out...they would be mad or something....I-I can't tell them."

"Ok, why on Earth would they do any of those things?" she said. When Storm didn't reply, she went on. "C'mon Storm! They wouldn't, and you know it!"

Storm only shook her head and turned away from her. She didn't move when she felt a chilled hand on her shoulder.

"Storm," she said, "You have to tell them. Mom and dad told you to. You have to trust them and let them know!"

"I know," Storm whispered, "I know...I know...I know what mom and dad said....but...I-I can't."

"Storm!" she said more forcefully. "Mom and dad told you to tell them as soon as you got here. They know what they're talking about. You need to listen to them!"

Storm closed her eyes tighter, trying to ignoring the roaring of blood in her ears.

"Everything is going to be ok," she went on, trying to get Storm to respond. "But only if you do what mom and dad told you to do!"

"No.." Storm said, her word muffled by her hands as they were covering her face.

"What if things get messed up because you didn't tell them?!" she said, starting to get angry at Storm for not listening, "You might mess everything up if you don't just suck it up and tell them damn it!"

"NO!" Storm yelled, eyes flashing dangerously as she turned and glared at her. The other girl flinched back at Storm's outburst.

"I CAN'T TELL THEM! JUST GET OFF MY BACK!" Storm roared, standing up out of anger. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT I- AAAUGH!" her words cut off as a terrible burning pain exploded inside her.

"Aaaa, aaa...AAAA!" she growled in agony as the pain seared across her being. Steel sharp claws were tearing through her, an aweful ripping feeling coming from deep inside.

"H-help me...!" she begged the other girl, her words fading from a plea to a low snarl as she fell to the ground, clutching her head in attempt to ease the pain. She doubled over, feeling herself losing it.

Claws

Fangs

Anger

....blood

As suddenly as it came, the pain was easing up. The flames of rage cooling and dying out. Her mind came back to her, limbs unlocking from the tension. She slowly uncurled herself and lay limp on the ground, breath coming out hard. Her mind felt worn, and emptiness replaced her previous rage.

"T-thanks," she panted, shakily pushing herself up off the ground and leaning back against the wall. Her companion's eyes were wide with concern and guilt.

"I am so sorry!" she gasped, "I shouldn't have pushed you that much, I'm so so so so so sorry!"

"Dude, it's cool," Storm said, still slightly out of breath. "Just thanks for taking control. That's always...scary."

"Well," she said, shuffling uncomfortably, "I don't suppose telling them is still in the question?" Storm smiled slightly.

"Actually, you're right. Don't feel bad about saying what you did, you only said it because well...I am angry with myself about not telling them....and I am worried that I might mess it all up by not telling them....but I'll tell them soon...I promise. It's just," Storm let out a long breath. "At home...with the war....it's just been so stressful...and when I'm here...it's nice just ya know...acting...normal."

"I know," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But...well, like you said, tell them soon." And with that, she vanished.

"I know, I promise," Storm murmured, shakily standing up and making her way over to her bed. She lifted her pillow and looked at the picture of her family again.

"I'll tell them, and I will see you all again, I promise," she said softly, putting back the picture and exiting her room.

She came back into the main room smiling, newly shed light bringing her out of her dark pit of depression.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I know this chapter is shorter, WAY shorter, but I'm starting to make them shorter so I can have more chapters and get them done faster. The next chapter will have BB and Rae's date in it :) **

**I know this chapter only has Storm, but that's because I'm forshadowing, dun dun DUN! **

**Please review!!!!!**


	4. The Date

**OH**

**EMM**

**GEE**

**ITS BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!**

**That's right everyone! SotP (that's how I'm going to start abbriviating Shadows of the Past, so learn it now!) is now officially off of hiatus! Sorry about the break! I finished my other story 'Requiem' and doing that, my writing improved so much! And it was a lot of fun! If you guys want, you can read it ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: (drags my friend HILYR over here) hey everyone! this is my new bestest buddy! say hi to the peoplez!**

**HILYR: (looks around) What the..? How did I get here? If you guys out there are reading this, HELP ME. I've been kidnapped! xXNevermoreAgainXx is forcing me to do disclaimers! I have to come out here and say "Storm does not own the Teen Titans!" Help meeeeee!**

**Me: (smacks him) SAY IT U FOOL! NONE SHALL HELP U! I REFUSE TO SAY DISCLAIMERS SO U HAVE TO DO IT!**

**HILYR: (whines) Storm does not own the Teen Titans and never will.**

**Me: thanks i really- wait, what do u mean NEVER? I WILL OWN THEM!.....someday (shifty eyes)**

**LET IT BEGIN!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Four: The Date**

It had been about a week since Storm had moved in with the Titans. Over that time Beast Boy noticed a change in her. She started out nervous and seemed really depressed, most likely due to missing her family. However, after a few days, she had really opened up. She joked around and hung out with the others and even pulled some pranks with him. Surprisingly, she was a great prank-player, just as with video games.

Now it was his turn to try and change things.

"Hey Raaaaaaavvveeeeennn!" he said in a sing-song voice, waltzing over to her. She sighed and looked up.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Um, ya know how I asked you if you wanted to, you know, go out sometime?" he said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I think you did," she said, faintly amused, "The only words I could really understand was 'do an activity together'"

"Yes!" Beast Boy said, "So I was thinking, we could do that activity, tonight, at a place, at a time, with each other!" he stammered.

"Um, ok," Raven said, lifting her eyebrow.

"Sooo...." Beast Boy said, trying to remember something from his blank mind. "How about...dinner...at, 8-ish?"

"Sure," Raven replied, closing her book and getting up, giving him a meaningful glare as she did. "But if you stand me up I will personally make sure to send you to another demnsions, got it?"

Beast Boy gupled. "Of course I would never do that!" Raven rolled her eyes and walked away. Beast Boy let out his held breath, just in time to have it hitch with panic.

He ran into the halls, looking back and forth wildly. He sprinted full speed and turned a corner, finding who he was looking for.

"STORM!" he shouted, running at her.

Her eyes widened. "HOLY-"

BAM!

Beast Boy half grabbed and half trampled her, gripping her arm and pulling her down the halls and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ok...just one thing: WHY!?"

Beast Boy caught his breath for a moment before answering her.

"Well...ya see...ihaveadatewithraventonightbutimtotallyfreakingoutandineedyourhelpcuzidunnowhattodoandi-"

"Woah! Slow down! I can't listen that fast!" Storm said. Beast Boy took a deep breath and tried again.

"I have a date with Raven tonight but I'm freaking out! I need your help!"

Storm's eyes (or eye. She didn't wear her hat that much, but still had her hair parted so she had a bang falling over her left eye) lit up. "You have a date with Raven? Sweet!"

Beast Boy blinked. Had he just imagined the slight pause before she said 'Raven?' Almost as if she had began to say something else?

If he did, he ignored it.

"Yeah, but I need help! I have no idea what to do! I can't ask the guys 'cause they will tease me or give me advice I THINK is good but turns out terrible, and Star will treat me like a fashon dress-up doll." he shuddered at the though. "So I need you to help me get ready! Plllleeeeeaaaaasssse Storm?"

"Ok ok!" she said, fighting back laughter. He looked up at her with big emerald green eyes, just like hers only slightly darker.

_Man, this is almost the same as when..._

_Shut up, I don't want to deal with that right now, _Storm shot back in her mind, forcing a smile when Beast Boy looked a bit concerned at her grimace.

"Alright...show me what you have in your closet. You need to wear something nice," she told him. He nodded and ran over, pulling out piles after piles of dirty clothes and other strange objects. Storm sat patiently on his bed, waiting for him to find something.

"I don't have a tux...should I-"

"No way!" Storm said, sounding disgusted. "Tuxes are waaay to formal! Just wear like, a nice top and some jeans or something! You're going on a date, not to see the president!"

Beast Boy laughed. Storm was a tomboy, but he trusted her words not to look to formal. After a while more of searching he found what she suggested: a nice long sleeve black shirt and some blue jeans. Without thinking he started taking off his shirt to change-

"AAAAAAA MY EYES! MY INNOCENT EYES!"

"OH GOD SORRY!"

Storm couldn't help it. She laughed. His face was burning red and he looked so embarrassed. It was hilarious.

"No, my bad, my bad. I'm just messing with ya. Tell me when you're done," she said, leaving the room and waiting with her back to the closed doors. Beast Boy took off his shirt when she had left and put the black one on. While checking to make sure it fit all right, he heard Cyborg in the hallway.

"Hey Storm! Uh, what are you-?"

"Top secret! Go away!" her heard Storm say back.

"Ooook?" Cyborg said, and Beast Boy heard his steps retreating. He couldn't see it, but out in the hallway, Storm stuck her tongue out at the robotic teen playfully. A gesture Cyborg returned, making her laugh.

Beast Boy laughed too as he finished putting on the jeans. Storm really was fun to be around.

"Ok! I'm good!"

Storm came back in and looked him over.

"Hmmm," she said, walking around him. Beast Boy sweated a little, feeling like a criminal being stared down by a cop.

"The clothes are fine," Storm said. "Not to street, not too dressy. Your hair needs to change, though."

"What like, comb it back?" he asked. She shook her head quickly.

"Ew no! Your hair looks great spiked. But here-" she grabbed a brush off his floor and ran it roughly through his hair. "-will make it shiny and stuff. And this-" she ruffled it up. "-makes it spiky like it's supposed to."

Beast Boy looked at himself in the mirror. "Ya know, I look pretty good! Thanks!"

"No problem." Storm smiled at him, and Beast Boy noticed something he hadn't before: her canines were pointed a bit, like fangs. "But you might want to find some flats or something."

"Shoes! Got it!" He looked by himself for about 20 minutes. "Um..."

"Help?"

"Yes please."

Storm laughed and after about and hour of searching they found him a pair of decent looking shoes.

"Do you _ever _clean up in here?" Storm asked, looking around the even greater destroyed room.

"Er, not really," Beast Boy said sheepishly. Storm shrugged and looked at his alarm clock.

"What time did you tell her you were meeting her?"

"Eight."

"Well, it's 7:58."

Beast Boy screamed. "I'm gonna be late!" he began to panic again. "What do I say? What do I do?!"

"Ok, listen!" Storm said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door and into the hallways. He let her drag him towards the main room. "Talk to her, don't fall into an awkward silence. Listen when she talks. Don't try and go all mushy and crap. And don't beat around the bush."

"What?"

"If you want to say something to her, say it!" Storm explained. "Don't try and drop hints. I know you stupid guys think it's sly or something, but it's just annoying as hell!"

"Straightforward, got it," Beast Boy said, feeling a bit better. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, go lover boy!" Storm said, and pushed him into the main room.

Beast Boy sputtered and turned around, but Storm had already closed the door. Trying his best to keep himself together, he turned around to the person that was waiting.

The first thing that ran through his mind was how glad he was that Storm had told him not to go to formal. Raven was wearing a simple black top and a pair of skinny jeans. He would have looked like an idiot in a tux.

After that? Well, that's when his mind clicked off.

"Um, Beast Boy?" Raven said after him just staring for a few minutes. His head turned back on.

"Gah! Wha? Oh, Rae! You look awesome!" he said, smiling. _Stop being such an idiot! _he yelled at himself in his head.

She looked at him. "You too. I was worried you'd go overboard and wear some dumb tux and comb your hair and stuff."

Beast Boy forced a laugh, reminding himself to thank Storm a million times and then some.

"Soo...wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure," Raven said, and they left.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Heh heh! This is great! Finally something good happens!" Storm exclaimed, spinning in circles around her room. She watched and shook her head slightly, smiling in amusement.

"Your crazy."

"Aw shut up," Storm replied. "Things are looking up for once. Stop being such a downer!"

"It would be easier to be happy about this if you would just_ tell _them!" she said. Storm stopped spinning and looked at the ground, knowing where this conversation was going.

"You almost lost control the other day," she went on. Storm lowered her head more. "What if I hadn't been able to stop it? You could have hurt someone!"

"I am already aware of the fact that I have no control and am a danger to everyone around me," Storm said quietly. She smiled harshly. "Heh. Maybe that's why mom and dad sent me here...get red of the family screw up..."

"Don't say that!" she said, walking over and putting her hands on Storm's shoulders. Storm didn't look up. "You and I both know that's not the truth. Mom and dad _love _you. They don't think you're a screw up."

Storm looked up at her. "Then why do I?"

"Low self-esteem?" she guessed? Storm laughed, letting her mood be lifted.

"Yeah, ok, let's add another thing to my list of problems!" Storm said. Her tone was light and joking. She laughed, too. Storm walked over to her bed and lied down. she still looked worried.

"I'm fine," Storm said to her. "I promise."

Outside, a light storm was brewing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The date went better than Beast Boy expected.

He had been so worried about it, but when they got to the restaurant (he took Storm's advice. Not to fancy. Just nice but simple) they just talked like usual, and he had a lot of fun.

Storm was right. Listening more than talking really did work. Beast Boy thought back to a comment Storm had made after him telling a joke one day:

_"Ya know, a closed mouth gains no feet." Storm said while the others groaned from Beast Boy's lame joke._

It took a couple hours of playing it in his head for Beast Boy to understand what she meant, and by then, a comeback would just seem stupid.

Now they were just walking. A downside was it was raining a bit. It was autumn, so it was a pretty cold night. Beast Boy had already given Raven the jacket he had been glad he grabbed right before they left, but they both decided not to stay out that long. It really was pretty cold.

"Sooo...did you have fun?" he asked sheepishly, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Actually, yeah." Beast Boy's heart soared when she said that. "A whole evening without one of your lame jokes. I must be dreaming."

Beast Boy laughed, reminding himself to now thank Storm two million times for reminding him to listen, not talk.

He though about what else she said:

_If you wanna tell her something, just say it!_

"Er, hey Raven?" he said, feeling warm despite the weather.

"Hmm?"

"I uh, I...I wanted to say-"

_Do do doodiloo do do do do_

Damn it.

Beast Boy took out his communicator and flipped it open.

"What's up?" he asked a bit angrily. Raven stood next to him and looked at the screen where Robin's face had appeared.

"Cinderblock's attacking downtown. Hurry up and get here!"

Beast Boy closed the communicator to see Raven already stepping away.

"Wait, Raven I-"

"Later Beast Boy, we have to go," she said, taking off into the sky.

Beast Boy sighed sadly, ears drooping. "Tell you later," and changed into a green raven and followed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**After several attempts to actually write a date, I gave up and settled for this. I hope you guys like the update! I know it's been awhile! But I can write faster now and I hope to update WAAAAAY more often!**

**I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP!**

**Now that I'm better at writing, I've been thinking about re-writing the first 3 chapters of this. Should I? Or should I just focus on finishing the story?**

**Please review!**


	5. Kindred Spirits

**Stories are so fun, aren't they? I LUUUVVV them :3**

**But I'm worried, are any of you curious about STORM? I mean, she's kinda the main character. And I'm trying to make her as interesting as possible. And we still have so many unanswered questions. Just sayin :P**

**Sooo, tell me in review fools! TELL ME IF U LIEK STORM! X3**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: my friend Rae, or Shadowhawk, whatever it is she likes to be called, is going to say the disclaimer!**

**Rae: I am?**

**Me: YESH!**

**Rae: AAAAAAAAAA OMG SWEIZURE STORM DOES NOT OWN TEH TEEN TITANS!**

**Me: YET!**

**Rae: BLORGSMITH! SAMICHES TASTE GOOD!**

**Me: OH GODS NOT THAT AGAIN!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Five: Kindred Spirits**

"Can I go?"

"No."

"Can I go?"

No!"

"Can I g-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE STORM, NO!"

"C'mon Robin!" Storm complained. "I can help! Honest!"

"Storm," Robin sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt. You're still healing sort of and-"

"Don't give me that!" Storm said hotly. "I'm perfectly fine! Please just let me go! Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee?"

"Alright! Fine! You can help us fight Cinderblock! Just please don't get in the way!" Robin said, finally giving in. Storm smiled widely in triumph.

"Yes! Thanks! I promise I won't get in the way!" Robin just looked at her for a moment before hurrying along after the others. Raven and Beast Boy were going to meet them there.

_We're going, so, does that mean you're telling them? _she asked.

"No," Storm answered. "It means I'm taking this slowly."

____________________________________________________________________________

"GRAAAARRRWWAAAGGGRAAAH!"

"Wow," Storm said sarcastically. "That was such a well though out and informative comment. Thanks for sharing."

Cinderblock gave her a beady glare, as though the stupid thing could understand what she had said.

_He probably can, _she warned.

_Oh blah you, _Storm thought back. _I'll hang back until they need my help, and then I, no, WE, can lend a hand._

Cinderblock had tried to brake into a bank. Storm and the Titans arrived shortly on the scene. Beast Boy and Raven having caught up. Robin already warned her not to get in the way. Storm only answered by saying she would only step in when needed.

"Why does a giant talking rock need money, anyway?" she asked, earning another angry roar from said rock. "Oh yeah, you don't talk. My bad."

"Don't know, don't care," Robin said, lifting his staff. "Titans, GO!"

Storm did as she was told. She waited for the time when it looked like she would be needed. She watched Raven absorb some street signs in black energy and shoot them at Cinderblock, not getting much damage. Cyborg shot with his arm cannon. Not much damage. Starbolts. Nothing. T-Rex? Just pushed him a bit.

Then, praise the gods, almighty Robin came in with his staff.

"Dude!" Storm couldn't help but call as Robin charged Cinderblock. "I doubt he's gonna be afraid of a walking traffic light holding a stick!"

Robin ignored her comment and tried to strike, only to be knocked forcefully back, skidding on the ground and stopping just short of Storm, glaring up at her.

"Can I help _now?" _she asked. Robin got up and stared at her.

"After the traffic light comment?"

"C'mon! It was a _joke! _Ha ha! Get it?" Robin didn't look amused in the least. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry! Now let me help! This is going nowhere!"

"Fine," Robin said. "You can help. Just don't do anything stupid, alright?" Not waiting for an answer, he ran back into the fight.

"'Just don't do anything stupid,'" Storm repeated crossly. "Jeez, he doesn't even like me now? Go figure."

_C'mon! Stop complaining and go help!_

"Alright," Storm said smiling. "Time to show everyone who you are." She too ran towards the fight.

Cinderblock seemed to be winning. Jeez, that walking boulder was tough. He barely flinched at all the throws being put on him. Storm paused for a moment, trying to figure the best way to jump it.

Then she got just what she needed. Robin tried to kick Cinderblock in the head only to be grabbed. He began to be crushed in the villan's hold.

"I got him!" Storm shouted before the others could take this chance from her. She still felt really worried. What would they think when she showed her powers? Well, no time to think of that now.

First step: distraction.

"Block head!" she shouted, standing directly below him. "C'mon you damn rock! Down here!"

It worked. Cinderblock roared and dropped Robin, reaching out for Storm instead.

But Storm was gone.

Cinderblock blinked and looked around slowly. Robin himself got out of it's reach and wondered where she had gone. Unnoticed by any of them was the figure now standing behind Cinderblock until

WHAM!

"Raaawgg!" Cinderblock roared as he fell face down. Behind him, Storm has laughing.

"Ha ha! You stupid rock!" she jeered. Cinderblock got up and swung an arm at her which she dodged. The villain punched the ground, making her stumble in the shock wave.

"Woah! Dude! Chill!" Storm said, regaining her balance. The other Titans were watching.

"Dude, shouldn't we help her?" Beast Boy asked Robin, who shook his head.

"She seemed to really want to be able to fight. Let's see what she can do."

Storm swerved around, trying to get a good angle on Cinderblock. For a giant rock, he moved pretty fast.

"Hold still! You're harder to hit when you're in motion!" she said, just managing to dodge another blow.

Cinderblock roared in frustration and swung both arms, so when Storm dodged one she ran right into the other, sending her to the ground, head spinning. Before she could recover, Cinderblock roared again and raised his arms, about to crush her. She rolled over onto her back, staring up at him. The Titans were about to run in and help when she began to glow.

A faint, ghastly blue surrounded her and Storm phased through the ground just a moment before Cinderblock's arms smashed the place she just was. The villain stared at the ground in surprise for a long moment. A pair of bright green emerald eyes opened, reflecting in the moonlight and

WHAM!

Storm flew up from the ground and punched Cinderblock square in the face. The villain stumbled back and almost fell.

"What's the mater? Can't take on one little girl?" Storm laughed. An eerie echoed laugh followed hers.

"Don't feel bad. You're losing to _two!"_

Sure enough, another girl phased up through the ground and stood next to her.

She looked just like Storm, but her hair was white and skin even paler. Maybe it was just in contrast with her ghastly skin, but her eyes seemed to be brighter green (which was saying something, because Storm's eyes were pretty bright).

After a moment of confusion, Cinderblock roared and charged them while the Titans stared in shock.

"Ghost! Get him!" Storm shouted. The white haired version of her--Ghost--nodded and kicked off the ground, flying at the villain and punched him hard in the chest, sending him back once more. Ghost jumped back and landed next to Storm again.

Cinderblock rose again and ran forward, small eyes burning with anger. Storm and Ghost both laughed. (Ghost's laugh was pretty scary, the chilling tone and echoing vibe.) Ghost grabbed Storm's arm and they both became intangible. Cinderblock ran right through them.

Storm turned towards the villan, large smile on her face.

"You wouldn't hit a little girl." Cinderblock swung an arm at her, which again phased right through thanks to Ghost's touch. "You _couldn't _hit a little girl!"

"Storm," Ghost warned. "Let's just get this over with. You're going to have questioned."

Storm sighed. "Yeah, yeah...get him, would you?"

Ghost nodded and flew up and at Cinderblock. She grabbed his arms and before he could shake her off she turned them both intangible, so Cinderblock fell through the ground, only his head and upper shoulders sticking out.

Cinderblock roared angrily, trying to free himself, but it was useless.

Storm aloud herself to laugh before tensing up and turning to face the Titan's still shocked and questioning expressions.

"Er...surprise?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Storm kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on the couch. The other Titans were in the room, Robin in front of her. She wouldn't look up at him, just looked at the ground. After a long silence, the team leader broke it.

"Where'd she go?"

"Eh?" Storm asked, looking up.

"That white haired you," he clarified, looking at her like she should have already known that.

"Ohh, you mean Ghost," Storm said, feeling a flash of annoyance and Robin for taking such a disliking to her already. After all...

"Thought you didn't want to think about that."

Storm jumped when Ghost's voice sounded next to her and turned to face her other self.

"Gods, don't _do _that!"

Ghost shrugged. Storm glared at her for a moment and then looked at Robin, almost laughing at his baffled expression.

Almost.

But she wasn't _that _dumb.

"Did she just like...come out of you?" Beast Boy said, walking up next to her. Storm nodded. Beast Boy smiled.

"Dude! That's cool!"

"And you didn't tell us before, _why?" _Robin asked. Storm glared up at him and spoke to Ghost without moving her hard gaze.

"Can you explain? I'm awful at this stuff." Now she turned her stare to her other self, eyes burning with green fire. "And I mean _just _what they asked. Nothing more."

Ghost rolled her eyes. "If you would just-"

"_No_" Storm growled from between clenched teeth. Robin stared at them quizzically. Ghost sighed.

"Ignore her. It's nothing." she said. Storm gave her another hard stare before looking away. Ghost went on. "To answer your first question, I am a part of Storm. I am a physical manefistation of her inner thoughts, feelings, emotions, and somewhat of a voice of reason that helps when she is under a lot of stress and needs to speak with someone that, quite literally, is going through the same thing.

"Now, your other question, as to why she did not tell you, is that needless to say that the events of what has happened recently have left her, us, quite upset. Storm did not want to deal with the extra stress of worrying about if you would no longer offer her hospitality if you were do discover her abilities. No, in all, she was scared."

The Titans looked surprised. Robin looked as though he couldn't believe someone like this could be a part of Storm. Storm herself was still looking at the ground.

Ghost nudged her. She sighed and looked up, but would only meet the eyes of her other self.

"You're gonna throw us out now, right?" she said quietly, still only looking at Ghost.

"Dude! Why would we do that?" Beast Boy said. Storm looked upin surprise. "I mean, I know you didn't tell us, but we won't kick you out just 'cause you have powers! We all do! You could be like, another Titan!"

Storm flinched.

_Calm down. _Ghost said in her mind. _You didn't want them to know just yet, so you have to calm down._

Storm thanked Beast Boy quietly and then looked at Robin, knowing his decision was all that mattered. He stared at her.

"Well, how am I supposed to know you're not hiding something else?" he said, clearly trying to get his suspicion across without seeming to just not like her.

Storm's breath caught in her throat. Her hands started to shake and her blood ran cold.

_Help me,_ she begged Ghost in her mind. _I can't lie right now, I'll screw up! And they can't know yet! I'm not ready! Help!_

"Your question is understandable. As team leader, you must be concerned for the safety of your fellows," Ghost said, voice calm and smooth as ever, clearly having heard Storm's plea. "However, though the events of tonight might have come off as a surprise to you all, and while we should have had more confidence and told of our abilities sooner, I can truthfully say that nothing we do, say, or intend will harm you in anyway." Ghost looked Robin straight in the eye. "We only ask for a place to say until we can return home."

Robin was silent for a long moment before deciding that Ghost's words sounded true enough.

"Alright," he said, a bit grudged. "I'm not going to kick you out. You can stay. Just so long as you're not hiding anything that will put my friends at risk." With that, he turned and walked into the hallway. Starfire looked at Storm once, slight apology in her eyes, and floated after him.

"Well, ya'll," Cyborg said, yawning. "All the fighting and secrets has me worn. G'night." And he left too.

"Yeah, I think I'm turning in," Beast Boy said, and then smiled at Storm, who was still looking at the ground. "Hey, don't worry. We're not kicking you out. You don't have to be afraid."

Storm nodded once silently before the green changeling left. Only Raven remained in the room,still staring at Storm and Ghost.

"I'm tired." Was all Storm said before getting up and leaving. Ghost sighed and stood, about to follow her when Raven spoke.

"Who are you?" she said, clearly meaning it in a way that the others did not.

Ghost turned and looked at her, eyes shining with sadness and...pain? Regret?

Whatever it was, Storm's other side said nothing and left the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! Ghost finally came in! If any of you are confused about her, feel free to ask in a review. I'll answer unless it's something that we find out later. No spoilers!**

**Again, anyone finding Storm to be an interesting character yet? She gets a lot better as we go on. I'm looking forward to writing this story.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	6. Shadow of the Past

**NOM NOM the story is starting to get iiinnnttteeerrreeessstting :DDDDD**

**i LIEK it x3**

**and if u dun like it, there will be blood :X**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: *looks around* GAH! NO! I NEED SOMEONE TO SAY IT FOR ME! *grabs Rae and pulls her into author note***

**Rae: what? why am i here?**

**Me: SAY DISCLAIMER!**

**Rae? wh-**

**mE: SAY IT WOMAN!**

**rae: Storm does not own the Teen Titans**

**Me: blargheth :3**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Six: Shadow of the Past**

The days went by rather normally. Storm still hung out with the other Titans (though she was still on thin ice with Robin, and for some reason Raven stared at her a bit...strange. Storm had asked Ghost if she had said anything to her and gotten no answer.) and the Titans were used to having Ghost around. She didn't eat, and in general was pretty quiet. Though she and Storm always had fun pulling pranks with Beast Boy or playing video games. Ghost said she liked the fact she could come out of hiding and hang around with everyone.

It seemed things were finally looking up.

"Dude! You guys have a ton of music!" Storm said, staring in awe at the large assortment of CDs.

"Yeah! Almost every tune known to man!" Beast Boy said rather proudly. Things were looking up for him, too. He asked Raven out on another date yesterday and she accepted. He planned to tell her this time. Cinderblock or not.

"Yeah, but do you have _our _tunes?" Ghost asked, picking up a few and looking through them. Storm joined her.

"And your tunes would be?" Beast Boy asked.

"You'll see, if we find them," Storm said, tossing a few CDs to the side and looking through some more. Ghost jumped right into the huge rack of CDs. Literally. If she hadn't been able to turn intangible, there would have been a huge mess.

"What am I looking for?" Beast Boy asked, trying to help them search but not knowing what to look for.

Storm ignored him and kept looking. After awhile Ghost phased up through the floor right in front of Beast Boy.

"Dude! They have Evanescence!" she exclaimed excitedly. Beast Boy screamed and jumped back.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?" he asked, catching his breath. Ghost laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry! Everyone at home is used to me popping up randomly, I don't really think about it anymore."

"Yeah, but it still freaks me out when I'm reading and drinking some tea and you decide to jump out of the ground at me!" Storm said, taking the Evanescence CDs from her. They had the albums 'Fallen' and 'The Open Door'.

"I'd think you'd be use to it," Ghost said. Storm shrugged and put in 'The Open Door', turning it to 'Sweet Sacrifice' and turning it up.

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

"I never really listen to them," Beast Boy admitted. "What kind of sytle are they?"

_But it's so clear, now that I'm unchained_

"Hard rock, sorta Gothic," Ghost said, opening the case and looking at the inside cover. Storm closed her eyes and leaned her head back, listening to the music.

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

"I love this song," Storm said. Ghost nodded in agreement. Beast Boy was actually liking the sound of it. Not what he normally listened to, but it was still good.

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes, and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny  
Sweet Sacrifice_

_You have to tell them, soon. _Ghost said in Storm's mind. She winced.

_One day, I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

_I know, I know, but how do you just bring up something like this? It's kinda a big thing, if you havn't noticed. _Storm thought back.

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You have to find a way. _Ghost said sternly. _You don't want to mess everything up, do you? _

_No..._Storm thought back, daring to let her thoughts drift to her family. They had already sacrificed so much. She thought of her parents, of Gale, her friends, all left behind for her to get away. How could she let their sacrifice be in vain?

Yes, they made the sacrifice, but Storm felt like it was her given up. She the one lost.

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes, and testify  
And oh you love to hate me, don't you honey?  
I'm your sacrifice._

Ghost was right, of course. She needed to tell the Titans who she was. What was happening. She had been told by her mother to tell them as soon as she got here. But they accepted her anyway. Why risk it? If they found out...they might leave her...think she was lying and abandon her just like everyone else. How could she risk that? Her mother promised things would be better here, and it was a nice change from the fighting and bloodshed. But all Storm really wanted was to be with her family.

Without knowing, she sang along quietly to the music.

_I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away_

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

Robin came into the room, looking urget. Ghost turned down the music, getting a blast of his stressed mood. Her empathy could rival even Raven.

"What's up?" she asked. Storm opened her eyes and looked at the team leader with a rather unfriendly look in her eyes. Robin ignored it.

"Not sure. Some sort of enemy downtown. Tearing up everything. Seems like he's looking for something."

"Do we know him?" Beast Boy asked, getting up. Robin shook his head.

"No. Some beat up looking guy with black hair and from people said, claws."

Storm froze up so fast and powerfully from shock she jumped, breath stopped. However, Beast Boy had already ran after Robin out of the room, so neither noticed. Ghost did, of course, almost getting knocked back by the wave of fear pulsing from her other.

Storm turned her head slowly to stare at Ghost, eyes huge and the feel of dark, icy water pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"Big guy...beat up looking...black hair...claws..." she said, voice higher than usual and strangled. Ghost tried to fight back the horrible feelings to provide comfort and a voice of reason as she was meant to do.

"Storm. Storm, calm down," she said. Storm tried to, she really did, but the waves of sheer terror kept coming. Ghost fought them back in herself and went on. "Look, listen, alright? Mom and dad promised that no one would come after us. They _swore _they would stop anyone from following us. They would never let anyone, especially _him _get to us. I mean, they wouldn't let him get here unless they-"

Ghost cut off her own words, realizing what she was saying. Storm clutched her head with her shaking hands, begging herself not to throw up. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

She knew what Ghost had been about to say.

_They wouldn't let him get here unless they were killed._

"No," Storm whispered. "No, mom and dad can't be dead. They're not."

Fighting back the unbearable dread pulling at her, Storm got up and left, planning to catch up with the Titans. Ghost sighed, cursing herself for letting those words slip, and went after her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Downtown really had been torn up. Huge, deep claw marks seemed to have ripped up everything. People had run, cars smashed, buildings damaged.

Storm tried desperately to calm herself. She had to. Raven was staring. Storm had no doubt in her mind that the empath could feel the terror rolling from her. Storm tried to stop it. Tried to tell herself to calm down, because her emotions were so strong Raven could probably see some of her thoughts.

And yet, when she thought of those sharp, unforgivable claws, Storm found herself tracing the scar across her left eye.

"Come out!" Robin shouted into the empty air. For a moment there was no sound, then a faint rustling and a man came into sight, burning red eyes boring through them.

Storm's heart stopped. Every muscle locked and froze. Her blood ran cold, eye widdening and vision swimming. When her heart finally turned back on, it beat a million a minute, shaking her frame so badly she could hardly stand.

The man smiled, sharp, unforgivable claws glinting in the light, burning into her half-sight like acid.

"Hello Dianne," he said, voice sending violent shivers up the young girl's spine. Now the Titans turned and noticed how scared she was.

No, fear didn't begin to describe it.

"It's been awhile," he went on as Storm just stared, eyes wide. "We really missed you back home."

He smiled cruelly, showing sharp, demonic teeth.

"Well, how would you know, I guess? After all, you left. You ran. Coward," he said, voice still light yet dark behind all reason. Something inside Storm clicked at that, blind rage flaring inside her so strong it hurt.

It was fighting its way out. She couldn't control it for long under this much rage. Now shaking with fury now instead of fear, shivers now burning hot instead of ice cold.

"Storm, who is this guy?" Robin demanded, looking back and forth between the two. Storm answered in a low, dark growl.

"Deathclaw."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**And ta-da! Deathclaw finally comes in!**

**Now we know who Ghost is and one of Storm's enemies.**

**But do we know who Storm is yet? **

**Read the next chapter! For real! Next chapter has the fight between Storm and Deathclaw and**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**WHO STORM IS!**

**READ!**

**REVIEW!**

**YES!**


	7. Storm VS Deathclaw

**OMG THIS CHAPTER IS EXCITING!!!!**

**It has the fight between Storm and Deathclaw and **

**DUN DUN DUN (again? did I say this before? o.o)**

**STORM'S IDENTITY!**

**:UUUUUUUU**

**THE STORY IS SO EXCITING THAT U DONT EVEN GET A DISCLAIMER! MWA HA HA!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Seven: Storm VS Deathclaw**

"Deathclaw?" Robin repeated, looking back and forth between them. The two did not take their eyes off of each other. Emeralds on blood. Storm's burned with furious flames and Deathclaw's held cold contempt. Robin went ignored.

"What are _you _doing here?" Storm growled, clenching her fists so hard it hurt. Deathclaw smirked.

"Aw, why the tone? Didn't you miss me?"

"I HATE you!" Storm spat. Ghost was next to her in an instant, hands on her shoulders yet glaring at the man with the same level of hatred.

"Storm, keep your cool, alright?" Ghost warned. Storm said nothing.

"Hate is a strong word for such a weak coward," Deathclaw said, tone still light. Storm tensed up even more.

"I'm not a coward! And don't call me weak! You have no idea what I can do!" she snarled, trying to make her words dispel the icy water that was trying to pool back in her stomach. Deathclaw blinked once. Twice.

And burst out laughing.

Terrible, rough laughter that made Storm and the Titans wince. After just a few seconds he stopped, smirking at Storm. The girl felt herself shiver once.

"Ah, but I object," Deathclaw said, slowly making his way forward. "I do know what you can do. You've already shown that pathetic shadow of yours. What's her name? Ghost?"

Storm didn't move. Deathclaw came closer.

"Yes. The powers of a ghost. Intangibility. Invisibility. Flight. Slightly more strength than an average 10 year old, perhaps?"

He came closer. Storm was frozen.

"But how about those powers you can't control? The white energy that jumps out and lashes when you're scared? The storms you create when your emotions get to strong?"

The Titans picked up on that. It was true that since Storm had come, the weather had been darker. How had they not noticed that when she screamed, lightning flashed? When she was upset it rained? Storm. Duh. It was in her name.

"Ah, but that it not what you really worry about losing control of, is it?" Deathclaw said coolly. He was right in front of Storm now. No one moved. Storm wished she could take her eyes away from his, but they held her gaze. She realized what he was getting at and starting shaking a bit.

"Don't," she said, ripping her gaze over to the Titans and back to his. "Don't."

"Oh, have you not told your little friends about your powers? About what you can do?" Storm looked down, Ghost tensed up. "You haven't told them _anything _have you? Who you are? Where you come from? Why you're here?"

"Shut up," Storm growled lowly. Deathclaw smirked.

"Where to begin?" he said, turning half towards the Titans, who just stared. "I am to assume she has not told you anything about her? Ah, you would be shocked. Very, to know the truth." He turned back to Storm and sneered at her. "Perhaps to start with the bloodthirsty monster that always tries to control you? Always hurts the ones that have already sacrificed everything for your pathetic life?"

"NO!"

It was Ghost who screamed, and she wasn't yelling at Deathclaw. Storm had roughly shoved her away, now shuddering so hard her entire frame shook. She snarled at the man viciously. Deathclaw stepped back slightly, smirking once at the Titans before turning back to Storm.

Storm, still growling, held the sides of her head in pain. It was happening. Worse than ever. Fire seemed to lick at her insides, burning her all the way through. Steel sharp claws hungry for flesh and bloodshed tearing up from deep within, shredding everything in it's path. Storm fell to her knees, clutching her head so hard that her nails caused her to bleed slightly.

Ghost ran over to her. "Storm! C'mon! You have to-"

Her words cut off as a terrible snarl ripped from between Storm's clenched teeth. Storm opened her eyes, pupils nothing but demonic slits and fell forward.

She changed as she fell. Snarls becoming more and more vicious and dark. Ghost staggered back.

"No...I couldn't stop it this time..." she backed up so she was next to the Titans.

"What is going on?!" Robin demanded. Ghost looked at him desperately.

"I can't take this anymore! I don't care what Storm thinks!" she cried, turning fully to face them. "We were supposed to tell you from the beginning, but Storm was too scared, but I have to tell you! Storm and I are-"

Ghost stopped talking and her words changed to a cry of pain. She fell to her knees, arms wrapped around herself.

"Ghost! What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, hands on her shoulders. The girl didn't look up.

"It hurts...burns!" she said. Ghost faded to blue and then was gone. Ghost knew what had happened. If it was so far loose that she was burning,

then Storm probably couldn't be helped.

But Storm wasn't there anymore.

In the place the girl had just been fallen with pain, there was now a large wolf. Jet black fur bristled, sharp claws flexing on the ground, teeth bared, and emerald eyes blazing with fury at Deathclaw. The man laughed.

"It's been awhile since I saw your inner beast. I'd almost forgotten how cute and fluffly you look," he taunted. The wolf--Storm--snarled and lunged at him. Deathclaw side steped her and she turned again, growling angrily.

"Here kitty kitty," Deathclaw said. Storm snarled again and ran at him.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Raven asked. Robin stared for a moment before answering.

"This seems like a personal fight. If she needs our help, we help. But I think we should let Storm try and handle this on her own."

Storm leaped around when Deathclaw tried to side step her again and sunk her teeth into the back of his leg. Deathclaw growled and swung his arm around, claws catching onto her flank, sending her flying. Storm hit the ground, dazed for a moment before rising. She wasn't thinking straight. All she could think of was wanting to see his blood spill and feel the warm tear of flesh beneath her claws.

This time Deathclaw came at her. Storm faced his attack head on, clawing at his chest while he made a long scratch across her shoulder. Storm yelped and jumped back. Deathclaw laughed. While he was distracted, Storm lunged again and managed to sink her teeth into his shoulder. Deathclaw snarled and clawed at her, but Storm kept her hold. Her jaws snapped hungrily at his throat. Finally Deathclaw managed to dislodge her with a strong blow to the head. Storm fell flat on her back, breath knocked out of her and white light bursting in front of her eyes. The side of her head was bleeding. Before she could roll over, Deathclaw stepped on her chest and held her down.

"I should tell them right now," he said to her. Storm growled. "You were to much of a coward to do it yourself, so why don't I do it for you?"

Storm snarled, but the sound was more pleading than angry this time. Deathclaw laughed, turning towards the Titans.

"You still have no idea who she is, do you?" No one spoke. He laughed again. "Truely pathetic. Just look at her eyes and I would think it would be clear enough. Her hair, her skin, her personality, _anything. _How have you not noticed?"

Again, no one spoke. Even Storm had ceased her growls. Deathclaw smiled darkly.

"Well, let me be the one to break the news. This girl is-"

Deathclaw let out a roar of pain as Storm riped her teeth across his leg, claws slashing his side. Bright red blood fell to the ground, dripped from her jaws. Storm jumped back before Deathclaw could land a hit on her and snarled furiously. No one needed to speak wolf to be able to understand the cuss-out she was giving him. Deathclaw growled, holding a hand to his destroyed leg.

"Want to lose your other eye, bitch?" he said darkly, clenching his clawed fists. Storm let out a strangled bark and stepped back a bit, sure she could feel the scar on her left eye trob slightly.

Deathclaw laughed harshly. "Yeah, I would think that someone as young as you would still be, shall we say, scarred from that night?"

Storm growled, trying to fight back the dark memory. Deathclaw laughed again.

"You really should get better security. But you thought you'd be safe here, eh? Did mommy and daddy promise to keep me away? Never let me lay another claw on you? Well, look at that. Seems your bleeding pretty bad."

Storm let out a low rumble, trying to deny herself the truth that she could feel the pulsing sting of her flank and the burn of the slash on her head.

"But are you scared now, little wolf? Scared because I got past mommy and daddy? They swore on it, didn't they?"

Storm's breath caught. Here was the truth she didn't want to ever face.

"Ah, so what could have happened that they wouldn't be able to keep that promise? Perhaps, someone was, let us say, lost?"

Storm snarled and lunged at him. Deathclaw easily avoided her and went on.

"You remember your big brother Gale, right? You haven't already forgotten him? Well, I wonder what happened to him?"

Storm froze, claws digging into the ground.

_What did you do to my brother? _she asked, though all that came out was a bark. Deathclaw seemed to get the idea and smiled darkly. Storm felt dread buring like acid in her heart.

All those stupid arguments.

All those dumb pranks she played on him.

All those times they were they for each other. Best siblings as can be.

Gale...he couldn't be...

Something inside her snapped at the thought of losing her older broth. She let out a terrible, dark snarl and charged Deathclaw. The man had no time to counter and Storm hit him straight on, teeth making a long scratch on his throat.

Deathclaw staggered back, coughing up blood. He glared at Storm, tried to say something, and collapsed. Storm swayed for a moment and felt the fire of her beast cooling rapidly. Ghost was taking control. The black fur receded, pupils became circles once more, and Storm fell to her knees as herself, clothes tattered and covered with scratches.

She nearly fell, but Ghost was there in an instant and caught her. The Titans ran over, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire helped Storm stand while Cyborg and Robin went to Deathclaw's fallen form.

"He's alive," Cyborg said. "He's still breathing. Pretty torn up. Storm sure did a number on him."

"Yeah," Robin said, his attention not on Deathclaw but on the whole situation. He turned around, ready to cross-examine Storm, too see the beat up girl was already standing, fighting to keep her balance.

"Hey, maybe you should take it easy for awhile," Beast Boy said, concerned. Raven wasn't able to draw anything from the young girl's mind other than the fact that she was extremely worried and anxious to do something. Do what?

Ghost and Storm looked at eachother for a moment and Ghost nodded, turning away and closing her eyes, seeming to be in deep concentration.

"Ok, what's going on?" Robin demanded. Storm ignored him, walking over next to Ghost and speaking quietly to her.

"Can you do it?" she asked. Ghost closed her eyes tighter.

"Maybe...go see if Deathclaw used anything to get here." Storm nodded and walked over to her enemies motionless body, kneeling next to him and looking through his pockets.

"Find anything?" Ghost called, eyes still closed. Storm looked for another moment and held up a round emblem like thing.

"Yes!" Storm said, rubbing some of Deathclaw's blood off of it and handing it to Ghost. The Titans watched in confusion, Robin growing more and more irritated as Storm ignored his demands for an explanation.

"Is it going to work?" Storm asked Ghost, who was now holding the emblem, focusing her full energy on it.

"I-I think," Ghost said. She opened her eyes and looked at her other. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to," Storm said. Ghost nodded, understanding more from those words than the Titans did and went back to focusing on the emblem.

Robin's patients snapped. Her grabbed Storm by her shoulders and turned her around.

"Hey!" she said, glaring at him, though her gaze held fear. Robin glowered without sympathy.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. Storm pulled free of him and turned back towards Ghost.

Now all of them wanted answers.

"What are you hiding?" Robin yelled at her. She didn't turn around.

"Friend, what is happening?" Starfire asked. Storm didn't turn around.

"What is Ghost doing?" Cyborg asked. Storm didn't turn around.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked, saying it a moment before Raven was about to ask the same thing.

"Dianne!" Storm shouted, whipping around to face them, eyes bright with tears. The Titans stared at her. Breath coming out hard, she faced Beast Boy and Raven.

"Dianne Arella Logan!" she said to them, feeling as though a huge weight has been lifted off her chest as she spoke the words she had held in so long. "I'm...your daughter."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG AND THE TRUTH IS FINALLY OUT IN THE OPEN!**

**So, how are the Titans going to react to this?**

**What are Storm and Ghost planning?**

**What happens next?**

**Read the next chapter to find out! :DDDDD**

**As promised, I will make a thingy like this for each new character that comes in. I'm actually going to re-do Storm's because now you know. And Ghost is so cool she desevres one :3**

**Name: Dianne Arella Logan (Storm)  
Age: 10, almost 11  
Hair: Violet purple with light greenish tint, bangs fall over left eye  
Eyes: Bright emerald green, scar across left eye, left eye paler from blindness  
****Clothes: Black T-shirt with white flame designs on top of a white long sleeve. Baggy dark blue jeans. Black tennis shoes with white flames on the sides.  
Powers: Little control over all abilities. Can create storms, severity depending on how much stress she is under. White energy that can only be used when scared or upset. Can seperate herself from her soul-self (Ghost) and thus gains the power of intangibility, invisibility, flight, and increased strength. Can change into a large jet black wolf with same green eyes, but only when subject to extreme stress or anger.**

**Name: Ghost  
Age: 10, almost 11  
Hair: Pure white  
Eyes: Lighter bright green  
****Clothes: Black T-shirt with white flame designs on top of a white long sleeve. Baggy dark blue jeans. Black tennis shoes with white flames on the sides.  
Powers: Intangibility, invisability, flight, increased strength and speed. Storm's 'soul', a physical manifestation of her inner thoughts, emotions, and acts as a voice of reason. **

**Name: Deathclaw  
Age: Unknown, seems to be around 38 or 40  
Hair: Ruffled jet black  
Eyes: Demonic red  
Clothes: Tattered black shirt and pants. Black sneakers.  
Powers: Increased strength and speed. Nails are sharp, extremely strong claws.**

**I hope you are enjoying the story! I know I am! I was on the edge of my seat writing this chapter!**

**Things are getting interesting!**

**Review!**


	8. The Truth

**Yaaaaay the story is finally getting going! Um, that sounded awkward ^^" Oh well.**

**So, basically, in this chapter Storm explains the whole deal with her and what's up. Like, she's retelling all thats happened to her. Bring you guys into the light with all your questions :3 But more will be answered in the next chapter! More personal stuff and what not! :3**

**Hope you like it :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Rae, say it twice**

**Rae: twice?**

**Me: I forgot to say it last time.**

**Rae: uh, Storm does not own the Teen Titans Storm does not own the Teen Titans**

**Me: *throws dead fish at her***

**Rae: ?!?!!?!**

**Me: .**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Eight: The Truth**

For a long while, everyone just stared. All eyes were on Storm (except Ghost, who was still in deep concentration with the emblem.) The young girl looked back for as long as she could, before, under the pressure of so many emotions burning her skin with those stares, she had to look down.

"What?" Raven finally managed to say. Storm didn't look up, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. In Raven's head, everything was in a mad panic. Not because this was so impossible, not because everything was crazy right now.

But because she could see the resemblance.

See herself in the violet hair, the pale skin. See Beast Boy in the emerald eyes, the slightly pointed teeth. Storm loved herbal tea. Reading. Poetry. Raven was even sure she felt the girl meditating at least once a day when she went to her room. And playing video games and pranks with Beast Boy?

Honestly, how had she not seen it before?

Wait, shut up. There was nothing to believe.

...was there?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Robin demanded. Storm winced, and Raven felt a pang of pity for the young girl. She looked so scared and small right now. She told herself it was just because of her empathy that she felt strongly towards the girl.

Nothing more.

"Answer me! What the hell are you trying to pull?" Robin shouted at her. Storm shrunk back.

"N-nothing," she said in a small voice. "I'm not lying. Honest."

Beast Boy was still frozen to the spot, just staring, like the news hadn't quite hit him yet.

"I'm supposed to believe this?" Robin said, anger still in his voice. Storm bristled up, fear replaced by irritation.

"I am not lying, you damn idiot!" she said crossly. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you guys before! You would have not believed me and kick me out and leave me in the streets!"

"HEY! Don't try and tell me-"

"She's not lying."

Robin blinked at Raven when she interrupted.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Empathy, remember? She's not lying." Now the whole force of it hit her.

She wasn't lying.

Storm was...her daughter?!

Raven nearly passed out. She didn't, but swayed dangerously. Beast Boy came back from his trance and steadied her, still seeming like this hadn't clicked in his mind yet.

Storm took advantage of their brief silence at turn towards Ghost. Her other answered an unspoken question.

"Give me a few. It'll work, but I need some more time," Ghost said. Storm nodded, and with fear filled eyes turned back towards the Titans. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm really not lying. If you have any questions, I can try and answer them, but we don't have much time."

Beast Boy spoke for the first time. "You're...really my...daughter?"

Storm nodded weakly. Now it hit him. This time Raven had to catch Beast Boy when he nearly swooned.

"Ok, how is this even possible?" Raven asked once she was pretty sure Beast Boy wasn't going to pass out. She was still doubtful and in complete shock, but she was rational. Storm was clearly telling the truth. And everything added up to this conclusion. Now she just needed to see how this was happening.

"Time emblems," Storm said, nodding towards the thing in Ghost's hands. "Uncle Cy invented them just in case any of us needed to go back. They only work when someone with mom's energy infuses it with the emblem. I can't do it myself, because I have such little control, but Ghost can. And mom, and...Gale." Storm shivered, remembering what Deathclaw said about Gale. Her older brother was ok, wasn't he?

"So how did Deathclaw get here?" Beast Boy asked. Storm shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I wish I did. Mom and dad...you guys...promised when you sent me back that." Storm had to swallow a lump in her throat before continuing. "That you wouldn't let anyone follow me, especially not him, because, well, Deathclaw is someone I hoped to never meet again." She pointed to the scar across her eye, and Raven clicked together a small piece of the puzzle.

"Why were you sent back to begin with?" Starfire asked.

"The war," Storm said. "There is a huge war going on in my time. Mom and dad were worried that I would be killed. It was getting pretty bad. So they took me out of bed one night, gave me a time emblem, and told me they would come for me when it was all over." Storm rubbed her eyes. "They promised that they would keep everyone away...they would only be stopped if they got...k-killed."

"Killed?" Beast Boy said in a very small voice. Was he dead?

Storm lowered her head, shaking a bit. "Yeah...you guys said only getting killed would stop you from keeping the bad guys from coming for me...and Deathclaw's here...so I...you guys could be..."

She looked up, eye bright. "And then Deathclaw said all those things about Gale! What if he's..." Storm couldn't make herself finish the sentence.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked. Storm glared at him.

"Because I was scared! You yelled at me when I told you! Mom and dad told me to tell you right away, but I was scared, alright? You don't even like me in the future! Uncle Nightwing like, hates me!"

"Why would I hate you?" Robin asked, though his unfriednly tone didn't do much to help.

"You mostly just don't like Gale, 'cause he's got a huge crush on Star."

"Please," Starfire said, confused. "Your older brother has, 'the crush', on me?"

Storm laughed slightly. "No, sorry, not you. I'm used to calling you Aunt Starfire. Star is what we call you and Uncle Nightwing's daughter, Brightstar. Just a nickname."

Robin sputtered. "Daughter? Me and Starfire?"

"Yeah. Brightstar and Nightfire. Nightfire is just a couple months older than me. Brightstar is 16 like Gale. And Victor, Uncle Cy and Aunt Bee's son."

Now it was Cyborg's turn to be shocked. "Me and Bee?"

"Yeah," Storm said simply. Cyborg rubbed his head.

A million questions raced through Raven's mind, but one stuck out the most at the moment.

"What are you doing now?"

Storm looked back at Ghost, who nodded, then looked back at the Titans.

"I'm going home."

Raven blinked. "What?"

"I'm going home," Storm said again, turning towards Ghost, who was now standing.

"But didn't they--we--say we would come get you when it was safe?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Yeah," Storm said. "But after Deathclaw came, I'm worried. Something bad must have happened for him to get past my parents. I need to go see if they're ok. I need to help. I won't run again."

Storm paused for a few moments and went on, turning half towards the Titans. "Well, I'm sorry for being such a burden. Hopefully I won't bother you again till I'm actually born. If you even still want to have me. I know I'm a huge bother. You might just decide not to. At least have Gale. He didn't do anything wrong. He's not a screw-up."

Sadness in her eyes from her last words, Storm turned back towards Ghost.

"Wait!" Beast Boy said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Ok, first off, you are not a screw-up. I know we haven't really met the way we probably were supposed to, but I can just tell you're a great kid. Don't think of yourself like that. And second, who said you were going back alone?"

"No! You've already been burdened by me enough! I don't want to put my problems on you..."

"You're not a burden," Raven said, unable to help herself. She could feel the bitter sting of Storm's words. The poor kid really did think she was a screw-up. A disgrace.

Storm smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"C'mon!" Ghost said. "Anyone that is going, we have to move!"

"Are you guys really coming?" Storm asked, unable to keep the small flicker of hope from showing in her voice. Would she really not have to face this all alone?"

"Of course," Beast Boy said, smiling at her. All the others nodded, except Robin. Raven elbowed him roughly.

"OW! Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he muttered, rubbing his arm. Storm laughed.

"Alright, Storm, help me out. Mom? Could you maybe lend me some power?"

It took Raven a moment to realize she was being spoken to. Mom. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Um, yeah, what do I do?"" she asked, stepping up uncertainly.

"Just focus your energy on the emblem," Ghost said. Storm put her hand on her others arm. Ghost closed her eyes tight, muttering a few words. White energy glowed in her fists, shooting towards the item. Storm winced, feeling her energy being riped from her quickly. It took more energy to time travel than you could even imagine. It drained you completely but kept taking. Sucking out every ounce of strength in your limbs.

Or maybe it was just like that for her, because she was so young. Powers so undeveloped.

"Azarath Merion Zinthos," Raven said, sending her own dark energy at the emblem. It drained her, too. But not as much of as devastating.

"A-a portal is...is going to open in a second," Ghost forced out from between her clenched teeth. Her limbs burned in agony, trying to pull out some power reserve left. "Y-you all h-ave to ju..jump in as soon a-as it opens!"

This went on for less than a minute more, but to Storm and Ghost, the pain was so severe that it felt like hours.

Finally, a blast of pure energy so strong they were all nearly knocked onto their backs. A dark portal loomed before them, terrible power radiating from it.

"GO!" Ghost shouted, knowing that it would not stay open for long. She and Storm clasped each others' hands tight and jumped head first in. Next Raven, the Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire grabbed a reluctant Robin and followed not a moment to late.

A crashing sound so loud it could shatter your eardrums, a flash of bright light, and the portal closed, shadows engulfing them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DUN DUN DUN! INTO ZE FUTURE! :D**

**What will they find when they get there? Are Storm's parents dead? What happened to Gale?**

**Next chapter shall (possibly) hold the answers!**

**The chapter was written longer, but then I was dumb and accidently closed the screen and had to re-write it. And I was kinda lazy, so it might not be as good as I thought it would be. Next chapter sare getting more exciting! Keep reading! :3**

**Two updates in one day? You people better be grateful! XD**

**Review! You owe me! Two updates in one day! :3**


	9. Storm's Wrath

**HONEY I'M HOME!**

**Haha for real guys! I'm back and better than ever!**

**I finished my first 'Black Mist' book, and I'd like to think my writing has improved somewhat. I dunno. You tell me!**

**Also….I GOT MY VERY OWN LAPTOP! :DDDDDDDD**

**You guys know how I used to always have to fight my sister to get on the computer and update? Well no more! My sister is NOT allowed to use this (mom even said so!) and so I have the next two weeks of Winter Break to do nothing but write nonstop to finish this story for you guys!**

**So be happy! I can't wait!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: I want to introduce you all to another best friend of mine….ECLIPSE! **

**Eclipse: I KNOW HOW TO HOLD DRUM STICKS, STORM! *hits me* (inside joke)**

**Me: Kyaaaa I'm sorry! Shadow?**

**Shadow: Storm does not own the Teen Titans**

**Me: T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN! TITANS! LET'S GO!**

**Chapter Nine: Storm's Wrath**

* * *

Have you ever ridden in a really fast car? Ever fallen from a really high up? Ever been in a really dark, cold place? Ever spun around really fast? Ever been sucked through a vacuum or a black hole? Ever been crushed by 10 tons of iron?

If you have, add all those things together, take it about a million miles and keep walking. Maybe in a couple years it will get to the point where you could compare it.

It was pitch black. Maybe it wasn't, but Beast Boy's eyes were so tightly clamped shut that light had no chance of bleeding through. The icy cold hurt so deep his bones ached. Blasting forward so fast his skin clung to his muscles and eyes sunk back in his skull. He spun and spun and spun around and around and around, sure he was literally going to throw up his guts.

Not a very pleasant feeling.

His lungs might have collapsed, for he wasn't breathing. How could he? Beast Boy at least wished he could scream or something. Were the others still with him? What the hell was happening?

The trip only lasted maybe a minute. But for him, it lasted hours.

Finally, with one terrible swooping feeling in his stomach and the sensation of being shot from a canon, he was out of the time vortex. He glided across the air for a few seconds, knowing he was going fast but at the same time relieved beyond imagination that it was over.

Then he started falling. Down. His mind felt like mush, and by the time Beast Boy remembered he could fly, he hit the ground.

"Oww," he said, sitting so he was on his knees and rubbed his head. He was shaking like crazy, muscles in spasms. Cool tingles running through him. His breath was cold.

"Are you alright?" he heard Raven ask, but he couldn't see her.

"Yeah," he said, trying to pull himself together. "Yeah, I think."

"Good. Now would you mind GETTING OFF OF ME?!"

"Wha- OH GOD SORRY!"

Beast Boy jumped back, face burning when he realized they way the landed had him on top of her. Raven sat up, glaring at him. She might have attacked him, too, if the trip hadn't left her in just as bad shape as him. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, apologizing a couple hundred more times before taking in their surroundings.

It was like a nuclear bomb had struck the Earth. The ground was coated in pale gray ash and dirt. Buildings towered over them, windows smashed and walls broken. The sky was dark, but they could still see. Icy silence hung heavily in the air, pressing against his ear drums. Beast Boy's breath fogged in the air. There were no signs of life. No signs of hope for the pitiful place.

"Where are we?" he asked, getting up. The others did the same. Ghost helped Storm to stand, for the girl was shaking so hard she looked ready to collapse once more.

But it wasn't the trip or cold that had Storm shuddering.

"Jump City, 2030," she said in quiet horror. The Titans all stared in disbelief at the destroyed city. "My home."

"What?" Robin asked, looking around. "This place is really-"

His words cut off as he noticed a large, T shaped shadow looming on the dark horizon, answering his unspoken question.

"Yes," Storm breathed, leaning against Ghost for support. "It's so much worse than before...great Azar...what's happened..."

They all stood in deathly silence for awhile. Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Storm being his daughter was hard to believe. But this? How did their city, their home, come to this?

A faint rustling brought them all back to reality.

Storm whipped around, ready to fight. Living in this place long enough made you constantly on alert. Her eyes tore across the area while the Titans remained still, unsure of what to do. After all, this wasn't their time.

"Ghost, go check it out. Phase back if it's serious," Storm said quietly. Ghost nodded and floated forward slowly, sure not to make whatever might be there aware of her. Fading invisible, she drifted right through a wall of a building.

"HEY!" someone shouted, and there was the sounds of struggle for a moment before Ghost came back, dragging a short man with her and glaring at him.

"What are you doing, crud muncher? Get off!" the man yelled. The Titans stared at him in disbelief.

"After you tell me what the hell is going on!" Storm growled, staring the man down harshly. He stared up, eyes going from irritation to blank shock.

"You heard us, Gizmo! Talk!" Ghost spat, shaking him. He just continued to stare. Beast Boy sputtered. That was _Gizmo?_

"S-storm?" Gizmo said, completely baffled. Storm glowered at him.

"Yeah. Me. That's great. Now what the hell has happened?" she demanded. Gizmo blinked a few times like he still couldn't believe she was there.

"We thought you were dead," he said. Storm stared at him now, looking confused. "Everyone thought they had gotten you...killed you..."

Storm narrowed her eyes. "I'm not dead. They didn't get me. I'm still here, and now I want answers." she grabbed Gizmo by the front of his tattered shirt. "Now what the hell has happened?!"

"Things got worse," Gizmo said simply. "That shithead destroyed everything. Small time villains like me and some others had two choices: stay out of the way or get slaughtered. I'm just hiding. They don't tell me anything. I can't tell you anything else."

Storm glared at him for a few moments before deciding he was speaking the truth and released him.

"Sorry," she said tightly, and turned away. Gizmo stared after her like he still couldn't believe she was really alive. He looked at the Titans for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't wanna know. I don't even want to know," he said, picking himself up and retreating back into the dark ally he had been dragged from. The Titans looked at each other.

"That was...strange," Starfire said. The others nodded. Beast Boy and Raven locked eyes for a moment and quickly looked away. Well, how were you supposed to act around someone you just found out you have two kids with?

"C'mon. Let's go check the tower," Storm said.

* * *

Titans Towers looked ruined. Most windows were smashed. The walls worn and beaten. The whole place just looked...dead.

Storm tried the doors. They opened.

"Looks like the last of our security went," she said monotonously, entering. The Titans followed silently, still not sure of what they should be doing. Inside was somehow worse. The air was cold and silent. Everything seemed ripped apart. Ruined. Broken.

Storm walked slowly, taking in what had become of her home in silent horror. It wasn't even this bad when she left. And she thought it couldn't have gotten worse. By the time they came to the main room, the silence was driving her insane.

"Hello?" she called, instantly wishing she hadn't, so that she didn't have to hear the empty echo of her voice. Despite this, she had to try again. "Mom? Dad? Gale? Anyone?"

Nothing.

"Ghost," Storm said, her voice breaking. Ghost nodded and flew forward, through the wall. Storm sank down to the ground, shivering. Everyone couldn't really be gone, could they?

"Where's Ghost going?" Cyborg asked, weakly trying to distract the horror-struck girl while at the same time actually curious. Storm answered without looking up.

"She's checking to see if anyone's here. I would, but she's faster. Phasing through walls and all that." Cyborg nodded in understanding.

"Was it this bad when you left?" Raven asked, looking around the destroyed tower. Storm shook her head.

"No. It was bad, but I mean...everything wasn't broken." Broken seemed to be the only word that could describe the horrifying scene. It wasn't long before Ghost phased back into the room.

"It's empty," she said quietly, settling down next to Storm, who's face remained expressionless. For a long while no one spoke, until Storm again felt she would go mad from the silence.

"Where could they be?" she asked, wincing as her voice echoed around her empty home. "I mean, they couldn't have...have died, could they?"

Ghost flinched at that. Beast Boy felt the bottom of his stomach fall. How could he be dead? He glanced over at Raven, thinking of what it would be like if _she _were dead. He didn't really like the way his heart tore up and his stomach knotted.

"Don't say that," Ghost said firmly. "They would never...I mean, I know it looks bad but there's no way they could have..." Her voice trailed off as she realized she had no comforting words to share.

"I do not understand how our home could come to such horrid conditions..." Starfire said. Robin muttered agreement.

"Because of me," Storm said bitterly, glaring at the ground. "I should have been here to help. I should have been here to fight! Deathclaw was right…I am a coward."

"Don't say that!" Beast Boy said. "It's not like you wanted to get sent back. And it was for the best anyway, right? You could have gotten hurt if you had stayed."

"Look around!" Storm exclaimed, turning on her future father and gesturing around the room. "How is this for the best? If I had been here, I could have fought to save my home and family! Now look! There's nobody left!"

The young girl had tears in her eyes when she shouted those last words. They echoed darkly in the destroyed room, making everyone shiver.

"Storm, please calm down," Ghost said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "We don't know for sure what happened yet. We just need to keep looking and find out what's going on--"

"Maybe we don't have to," Raven said, turning towards the direction of the front doors. The others stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean I sense some people coming right now."

Storm stiffened, exchanging a quick glance with Ghost before dashing off in the direction of the main doors of the Tower. The Titans had to sprint to catch up with them.

The two girls skidded to a halt in the large hallway, the doors looming about 20 feet away. Now she could hear them. Several footsteps walking slowly closer.

Now, one of two things were about to happen. One would be that it was her mom, dad, and the others and everything would be all happy blah blah blah.

The other option was that it was some bad guys coming to attack the Tower again and they would all die.

…hopefully not the latter.

Ghost was tense beside her, showing the true extent of how anxious Storm was, despite trying to look collected.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" she said.

"Well thanks for that," Ghost said sarcastically. "That makes me feel SO much better."

Before Storm could retort, the doors began to creak open as they were pushed from the other side. The surprise from the sudden noise caused Ghost to return to her in a quick haze of pale blue. A thin stream of light slowly began to expand on the floor, reaching up and shinning on her face. She saw the figures silhouetted against the dim outside…

"MOM!"

Storm all but flew at the door, nearly knocking two of the people to the ground. The others they were with pushed open the doors all the way to see what was going on.

It was…them.

"Dude," Beast Boy gaped. It was _them! _Older and taller, different outfits, and also with some people he didn't know but it was _them!_

But no one other then the younger Titans seemed at all concerned about this. While the young Titans were staring wide-eyed at their older selves, the older versions had similar expression, but their eyes were on Storm.

"Dianne?" an older Beast Boy said in shock. Storm was clinging to an older Raven who wore a white cape.

"Dad! What happened?!"

"How are you…"

"What's going on?"

"I thought she was going--"

"I have no idea!"

"What happened to you?"

"Wait a minute, how--"

About a million questions came all at once, non understandable. The chaos was silenced by one of the people the young Titans didn't know.

"Dude!" the boy exclaimed, pointing at the Titans. "Mom! Dad! Isn't that…?"

All eyes were then on the young Titans.

"Um, hi?" Beast Boy said weakly, feeling very uncomfortable under all those stares.

"Ok, if I wasn't crazy before, I am now," another boy said. He was older than the one that spoke up. African American with cropped black hair and brown eyes.

"Dad, why do you look like a traffic light?" the first boy said. He had spiked jet black hair with a jagged strike of bright red through it. Pure blue eyes stared at Robin questionably.

"That's what I said!" Storm said, finally letting go of her mother. All eyes went back to her, and she chuckled nervously. "Umm…I have some explaining to do, huh?"

"Big time," her father said, looking both stern and happy beyond all reason.

"Yeah that figures," Storm sighed.

* * *

"Dad seriously!" the boy spoke up again. "You look like a traffic light! How come you never showed my any pictures with your outfit like that?"

The older Robin, now Nightwing, looked irritated and embarrassed by his son's question. The older Starfire spoke up.

"Nightfire, leave your father alone."

Nightfire crossed his arms and sat down next to Storm, who was looking at her feet. They were all in the main room, sitting on what remained of the couch. At least, some of them were. The kids had to sit on the ground, for there was no room left.

"I am so confused!" the older boy--Victor--spoke up. "Why are there two of you guys?"

"We are all confused," a girl his age said. It was Brightstar. She had fiery red hair and bright green eyes, making her look almost exactly like her mother. She sounded miserable.

"Yeah, we are," Nightwing said, narrowing his eyes. "So would you care to enlighten us, Storm?"

The young girl stared at him defiantly. The older Raven spoke up.

"Don't snap at my daughter," she said sternly. "You'll get your answers. Relax."

"Jeez Robin never changes," Beast Boy said. Robin glared at him and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "What? I'm telling the truth."

"Shut up," Raven said, smacking the back of his head. Beast Boy shut up.

"Alright, Dianne we do need you to tell us what happened," the older Raven went on. "As in how you got back and why."

"Good old Deathclaw came for a visit," Storm said bitterly, emphasizing her point by pointing to the scratches on her side. Her parents looked horrified.

"Oh no," Gar said, putting his head in his hands. "Dianne…I'm so sorry…we promised you would be safe…"

"But that's why I had to come back!" Storm said. "You guys would never break your promise unless something bad happened! I was so worried! So I took Deathclaw's time emblem and used it to get back. The Titans tagged along." Her eyes were filled with dread. "Mom…dad…what happened? I can see the war got worse but…is that why he came after me?"

To this she got no answer. The young Titans were curious about this as well, but the only response they got were their older selves looking down. Storm felt herself starting to panic at her parents' expressions.

Something in her mind clicked at that moment. She looked around the room, then swept it again desperately.

"Where's Gale?"

Again, no answer from anyone. Her parents looked ready to start crying. Storm jumped up, feeling like the world was closing in around her.

"Where's Gale?!" she asked again. Nightfire stood as well, trying to calm her.

"Storm…"

"Shut up!" she spat. She was finding it hard to breath. "Where's my brother?!"

"We're…we aren't sure," Nightfire said sadly. Brightstar had her face in her hands. Storm felt like she was going to throw up.

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" she snarled, panic blinding her. Outside, thunder roared across the darkening sky. Rain began to pound against the windows of the Tower.

"Dianne please calm down!" her mother said, getting up. Storm jerked away from her.

"What happened?" she demanded. "Where is he?" Lightning flashed angrily, throwing shadows across the room.

"We were ambushed," Nightwing answered her. "Cinderblock, Overload and Dr. Light."

"What?" Robin spoke up. "You guys were beat by those losers?"

"Of course not!" the older Cyborg said indignantly. "We can handle them any day!"

"Then what happened?" the young Cyborg asked, confused. "How did he get taken."

"It was a distraction," Brightstar said, speaking for the first time. Her voice was choked with pain. "They were not there to try and defeat us. Victory was easily ours. But they only wanted to keep us busy while they t-took him. We…we did not realize he was g-gone until it was t-too late."

She started crying again. Victor put his arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her.

Storm had turned away so no one could see her expression. Nightfire slowly walked up to her.

"Hey…we can still get him back," he tried to comfort her. The wind screeched viciously outside. "I mean, it's not like we'd ever give up on him…Storm?"

She had finally turned towards him, and he flinched back at the intensity of the dark hatred in her eyes. Another clap of thunder made them all jump.

"Please do not be so upset," the young Starfire said in a weak attempt to calm the distressed child. "Your friend is right. They have merely taken him. There is still a chance to get him back."

Storm spun around, glaring at her parents.

"Why'd you have to send me away?!" she cried. "I could have helped! I could have fought! I would never have let him get taken!"

"Dianne," Gar said, trying again to approach his daughter. She again turned away. "You don't understand. It was too dangerous for you to be here! We couldn't risk you get hurt again!"

"But it was safe enough for Nightfire to stay?!" she asked bitterly. "He's the same age as me! Why the hell did he get to stay and fight?!"

"Because it was you they were after!" Nightwing blurted out. Storm's parents stared at him in disbelief. He shuffled a bit, but stayed stern. "She needs to know. It isn't fair to keep hiding things from her."

"Hear what?" Storm asked, beginning to feel lightheaded. Everyone but the older Titans had confused expression on their faces. Gar sighed, looking at the older Raven.

"He's right," he said. "We need to tell her."

"Tell me what?!" Storm asked, panic clawing at her throat. Her mother looked down, then looked back up at her.

"Dianne," she said. "It wasn't just chance that Deathclaw attacked you that night and gave you that scar. It was…a warning to us. A threat."

"What do you mean?" Storm asked, confusion mounting. Her mother looked reluctant to go on.

"It was a threat that he was coming after you," she clarified. "When he sent Deathclaw to attack, he meant for you to be hurt. He…he was after you."

Storm stared blankly at her mother, slowly absorbing all she had said.

Deathclaw had been sent to attack her.

He was after her?

"Why?" was all she managed to say after awhile.

"That we don't know," Nightwing said. "I think it may be your powers he wants, but…it could be anything. The man is insane."

"But…if he's after me…" Storm said. "Then…all this fighting…everything you guys have done to keep me safe…" She felt like her world was falling apart. "Is all of this…my fault?"

"No!" her father said instantly. "Of course not! Dianne, the last thing any of us wants is for you to blame this on yourself."

Storm however was feeling very numb. She didn't even react to Gar placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Dianne?" he asked, concerned by her expression.

"Do we get to ask questions, too?" Beast Boy said quietly to the older Cyborg, who nodded.

"But let's try and calm Storm down, first," he said.

Her mother stepped up, trying to get some reaction out of her daughter. "Dianne, that's why we sent you back. It was far too dangerous for you to stay here. They would have come after you…""Like they came after Gale," Storm finished for her, not feeling any shame for her words, even when her mother's eyes flashed with pain. "All I'm hearing is that my brother is gone, and it's my fault."

She jerked away from her father's hold, feeling as dark as the sky had become. She wanted to say something more, but was too choked to do so. Instead, she wordless turned away and walked out of the room.

"Nightfire, please go make sure she's ok," Nightwing said to his son, gesturing for both Beast Boys and Ravens to stay put when they instinctively began to go after her. "We have our own things to discuss."

* * *

"Storm?" Nightfire called timidly. He had followed his friend into the halls as his father had told him. Truthfully, he would have come anyway. He was just so worried about her…it wasn't easy seeing her in that much hopeless pain.

There was no answer to his call. He winced as the empty echoes returned to him. What had happened to their home? This place was a ghost town. There was no light, and everything was smashed and broken. He didn't even know where Storm could be.

It really was hard to see. He lifted his hand and ignited a bright red starbolt. Its light reflected eerily off the walls.

Yeah. Home sweet home.

"Hey D, where are ya?" he called again. This was so stupid. Not finding her. Of course not. He was happy to help her out. What was stupid was that he had to search his own home the way he would search a cave. And not a nice one at that. He clenched his glowing fist. He would make them pay for doing this to them.

He checked in one of the rooms. Nothing.

"C'mon Dianne," he said pleadingly. He was starting to really worry. "I know how much you hate adults, but it's me. Can't we just talk? I want to help!"

"This place is so ruined…" he heard her voice. She was just up the hallway. He ran to catch up to her but stopped about 5 feet away. She was looking in horror at the destroyed area.

"This is all my fault…" she said, gripping the side of her head. Nightfire quickly dropped his starbolt and ran over to her, surprised she didn't shove him off.

"No it isn't," he said. She didn't look at him. "It's that insane jerk's fault. Please don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done."

"There was everything to be done!" she spat, pushing away from him. "That bastard…he did all this to find me! I could have fought him! If he wants my powers so bad, he can have them!"

"What do you mean?" Nightfire asked, fear slowly creeping up on him. He had never seen her this distraught. She looked ready to rip her hair out.

"I am so sick of them!" she yelled. "My goddamn powers! Why couldn't they just be normal like Gale's!? Why do I have to be such a screw up!?"

"You're not a--"

"My very birth was a screw up!" she cut him off. "Don't you get it?! I'm a freak among freaks! A mutant! And now that madman is after my powers. Well he can have the damn things! They've only brought me trouble!"

She turned away. Nightfire had no idea what to say. He knew she had always been upset that she was so different, but he had no idea she felt like _that. _

Storm began to walk away. Nightfire shook himself from his trance.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to find my brother," she said simply.

"But we already looked everywhere," Nightfire said. "We couldn't find him--"

"Then you didn't look hard enough!" she snarled. "If he hasn't been found, then there's still searching to be done. If you don't want to help me, fine. But I'm not letting my brother die because of me."

"Storm," Nightfire began to say, and then stopped when she turned to face him.

The brief flash of lightning was all he needed to feel the full extent of her eyes. They were burning with a dark fire he had never seen in _any_one's eyes, not even the villains. Hatred and bloodlust shadowed her narrowed pupils, illuminated to a bright flame by the lightning.

Feeling cold to his core, Nightfire was not able to shake off the paralyzing fear from that gaze until she had again turned and walked away.

For the first time, he had seen the eyes his father had warned him about awhile back when Storm's powers first began to surface.

For the first time, he had seen the eyes of her demon.

* * *

**I dunno why, but I really feel bad about this chapter. I really don't know why lol.**

**Well, it was meant to focus on Storm and how dark her personality can get when someone she cares about is in trouble, especially if she feels it is her fault.**

**So, the next chapter will be the older Titans explaining to our VERY confused young ones what exactly is going on! Hurray.**

**And also, we will get an explanation as to why Storm's power are so different.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**P.S. I notice with a lot of other stories where it's about the Titans kids, people tend to make them act just like their parents. I hope you guys don't mind that I didn't do that. I felt like I'd be betraying Storm and the other kids if I did that. I know personally I'm nothing like my parents. I wanted each of the kids to have their own personalities, while still sharing traits with their parents. I hope you guys don't mind.**


	10. Dark Confessions

**Bonjour, mon aims! (New Year's Resolution: learn French!) Here is another chapter for you!**

**Now, I have to give you guys a little heads up here: I have a lot on my plate, at the moment. I need to finish this story, keep updating 'The Renegade', get my fluff ability back so I can give a decent 'I Smile Because You Love Me' update, write my alternate endings to 'Requiem' AND, in the midst of all this, I've decided to start writing X-Men fics. **

**Needless to say I am not an organized person :3**

**So if you guys could stay patient with me like you have so far (I'm very grateful!) I promise to start clearing up my agenda and keep those updates rolling!**

**So here you go! Love you guys!**

* * *

"Dude, I am confused beyond belief!" Beast Boy groaned, earning a very annoyed glare from Raven.

"We all are," she said. "Join the club."

"Well, my son should be with Dianne," the older Starfire said. "We have time to explain what you wish to know, I hope."

"I want to know what happened," Robin said instantly. "How could the future be this…"

"Horrible?" Gar offered.

"Destroyed?" the older Cyborg added.

"Completely ruined?" the older Starfire said.

"Um, all of the above," Beast Boy said.

The older Raven crossed her arms, eyes filled with anger. "Slade."

"Dude!" Beast Boy gaped. "He's really _that _crazy?! He destroyed the entire future!""He's a madman," Nightwing agreed. "His greed and ruthlessness turned to malice, and over time he began to form an army. During this time, we thought we had been blessed with peace. There were no villains around, just a few thieves. We were able to live in comfort and enjoy our families."

"We should have known better," Gar said bitterly. "All the time, Slade had been building up all of the enemies. Making them stronger, faster, almost unbeatable."

"We were helpless to win when they attacked," the older Starfire said, lowering her head. Nightwing put his arm around her shoulders. "Even with the strength of our children, they overwhelmed us. He took over the city and began to stretch out his reign. Hero's from all over tried to stop him but were unable. Even now this dark empire grows. We…we are not strong enough to stop him."

"You can see the ending result," the older Raven said, referring to the destroyed Tower and city.

"Steel City, too?" Beast Boy asked. Gar nodded sorrowfully.

"But where's Bumblebee?" Cyborg asked. "I mean…Storm said she was here…and me and her uh…"

"She went back to Steel City to try and protect it," the older him answered, looking very sad. "Titans East still exists, though they are as bad off as us, and she wouldn't leave her team."

"I have a question," Beast Boy said, raising his hand. "Um…I'm still confused about Storm. Her powers are…weird. Like, they're like ours but they aren't, ya know?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Beast Boy's right," Raven said. "They work in a way that is almost like our own, but they aren't _our _powers."

"That," Gar said. "Is actually correct."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. The younger Titans were all curious about this, and listened closely.

"We mean that her powers are a mutation of our own," the older Raven said. "It's a bit of a long story, but we'd be able to explain if you'd care to listen.

"Course," Beast Boy said. "Not like we can do anything until Storm…well…ya know, calms down."

Gar nodded, then sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Beast Boy noted this, guessing that he would never grow out of that habit.

"Well," Gar began. "Raven and I were always sorta…worried about having kids. Neither of us are really _human, _so to have kids well, we didn't know how that would work out for them."

"But when we had Gale," the older Raven stepped in. "And his powers came in, they were just what we had prayed for. He got an even balanced of both our powers, so neither would overtake him. He learned control easy enough and we had little problems with helping him deal with them."

Gar and the older Raven seemed to be getting upset over speaking of their son, seeing as he was just taken from them, so Gar hurried to move on.

"Then six years later, we had Dianne," he said. "At first, we thought she might not even have any powers. She showed no signs of them until she was five."

"Imagine how surprised I was," the older Raven said lightly. "The first time I saw Ghost, I was worried I had twins and didn't know about it!"

Gar smiled at her comment before continuing. "After that, we did some tests to find out why there were two of her. That had me so confused! Imagine walking in on your daughter and seeing two of her! I thought I finally lost my mind!"

"I think you still have," the older Raven teased, then went on before he could retort. "Like we said, her powers are a mutation of our own. From my powers, she got my ability to separate myself from my 'soul self', but hers took on a much more personified form. Ghost is all of her inner emotions and reasoning. Just like _my _emotions, only mine are all separate and stay in my head, thank Azar…"

"What about the whole storm thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Another mutation of mine," the older Raven said. "My powers are based on emotions, and when my emotions get to strong, they effect the things around me. When Dianne gets upset, she has the power of my control over things, only hers took on weather, not physical objects. And the white energy she shoots off sometimes is just like my black energy, but she has no control over it, or the weather manipulation."

"And before?" Raven asked. "When she turned into a wolf?"

That made all the older Titans look up, and Raven shuffled slightly under all their gazes.

"Damn it," the older her said, putting her hand on her head. "We really messed up…I can't believe we let Deathclaw get to her…and she lost control again…"

Gar comfortingly took her hand. Raven found it strange to be watching the older version of herself and Beast Boy treating each other so lovingly. She looked down. It still didn't seem possible. Beast Boy was so annoying…

"But why is that such a big deal?" Robin said, oblivious to her discomfort, and yet Raven was glad he started the talking again. "I mean, the wolf form is one of her powers, right?"

"Yeah, from my own," Gar said. "She got my heightened senses, pointed teeth and nails, but we usually tell her to keep the claws trimmed." he laughed slightly. "They always grow back pointed, though. Anyway, she doesn't have the power to change into animals, just a wolf. And she can only do that when she's under a lot of stress or anger." He rubbed his head. "The first time she lost it…there was a kid making fun of her. But what really set her off was when he started to make fun of her brother and Nightfire and the other Titans. Dianne can't stand it when people mess with the ones she loves. She snapped. It was the first time we realized she could turn into an animal. She was only 7."

"Kid had to go to the hospital," the older Cyborg said, the smirked harshly. "Served him right. Even to this day the kid still tries to taunt her. Only thing that stopped him was this war acting up."

"So, it is bad that she turns into a wolf because it means she is under a lot of stress?" Starfire asked. The older Raven shook her head.

"It's bad because she looses control," she said. "Even though Dianne is managing to get control of her mutated powers, there are a few…other things that she unfortunately inherited."

"Like?" Beast Boy asked, not knowing the answer but already feeling dread for his future daughter.

"Our dark sides," Gar said. "Dianne inherited my already mutated DNA that held the effects of the Beast. That is why she can only change into that shadow wolf form when she gets upset. It's…it does the same to her as the Beast does to me when I let it take control. Fills her with anger and hatred, wanted to tear apart anything that crosses her path."

Beast Boy gaped, feeling steady horror fill him. He knew how awful it was to have the Beast within him. But…he had given that horror to his _child? _He felt guilty, even though it was not his fault.

"And me?" Raven asked quietly, fearing the answer. She knew her dark side. Her demon. Storm couldn't have…

"Yes," her older self answered gravely, as though knowing what Raven was thinking. "The dark half of us that succumbs to Trigon's rage. The bloodthirsty demon who thrives in darkness and hate. Dianne…"

She didn't finish the sentence.

"How can you be sure?" Raven asked, keeping her eyes on the ground. "How can you tell that Storm…that those monsters are really inside her?"

"Signs," Gar answered. "Even little things. The abrupt way she changes her tone without any reason."

"The way the air around her changes from that of an innocent child to one of dark malice," the older Raven added.

"But mostly her eyes," Gar said. "The look that she gets in her eyes is by far proof enough. I…can't even explain it."

"That explains why she sorta lost it when you told her about her brother…" Beast Boy said, looking out the window to still see a violent storm going on.

"Yes," the older Raven said, getting up. "I'm worried about her. She has no idea how to control her emotions yet. I…I don't think she truly understand the evil inside her, and how dangerous it can make her. If there are no more questions, I think he should try and help Nightfire calm her."

Raven almost spoke up, but held her tongue. Her older self was right. Making sure Storm was ok was the highest priority. There would be more time for questions later.

* * *

"Storm!" Nightfire called. He was on the roof. The strong winds blew his hair around into a spiky black and red mess. "Storm!"

He felt guilty beyond all belief. He knew how badly Storm was hurting right now, and how much he had been counted on to try and calm her. What did he do instead? He cowered in fear. Nightfire clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He was just so _angry _at himself! His best friend needed him and he had been too scared to help he.

"DIANNE!" he yelled. No answer met him except for another roll of thunder. He sighed. He knew Storm didn't know what she was doing. He understood more then her how dangerous she could get. Storm wasn't stupid. She knew how bad it was for her to let herself get upset. The problem was, when she was this distressed, there was no way to get through to her. She couldn't understand reason.

"I have to find her," Nightfire said, shivering as the cold rain beat down on him. He wasn't saying that in fear of getting in trouble for loosing her. He wanted to find her. He would never forgive himself if _any_thing happened to her because of him.

He needed to find his friend.

Nightfire slowly drifted into the air, almost being tossed back down by the wind. The roar of the fierce storm howled in his ears, making him wince. He had never seen her loose control this bad.

It was nearly pitch black. Nightfire felt dread tug at his heart. All the villains must know she was back now. No storm could be this bad naturally, especially not when it was clear just an hour ago.

"Nightfire!"

He turned quickly, shock causing him to fall from the air and land flat on his back. He looked up, red starbolts charging, only to see his sister.

"Brightstar?" he asked, getting up and rubbing his head. She looked distraught.

"We could not find you or Storm, so I came to find you," she explained, then looked around at the terrible storm. "Where is she?"

"I…" Nightfire almost didn't answer. But, this _was _his sister. And she, and all the others, would figure it out soon. Besides, he trusted his sister completely. He thought about how Storm had lost Gale, and tried to imagine what it would be like if he lost his sister. His heart began to break, so he threw the feeling off.

Storm must be in hell right now.

"I don't know," Nightfire admitted, having to talk loudly over the roar of wind. "I tried to snap her out of it, but she's way too upset. I'm not sure where she went."

"Brother!" Brightstar gaped. Nightfire felt shame seer his heart. "She is not thinking straight! We cannot let he be out on her own! She could hurt herself!"

"Or someone else," Nightfire murmured, but he doubted his sister could hear him. He rose his voice. "Where are the others?"

"Just inside," Brightstar replied. Nightfire looked off into the sky for a moment, then turned back.

"I'm going to go find her," he said. Before Brightstar could argue, he added, "Tell our parents and Victor to help me look, too. I just need to fly ahead. This is my fault…"

"Nightfire-" his sister began to say, but he cut her off.

"Just go!" he said, eyes bright even in the dark. "Every second we waste arguing is time we could be using to find her!"

Brightstar couldn't deny that. Warning him to be careful, she turned and flew back into the tower. Nightfire kicked off the roof and took off.

* * *

**Storm is quite the handful when she's upset, no? Lol don't worry guys, this story isn't just going to be her being all angry and stuff. But don't be annoyed with the fact that she is, please! All that's happening is important to the story!**

**So I hoped you enjoyed and please review!**


	11. No Matter What

**Yo yo yo Storm in the his-house!**

**I really am getting back into this story! I was worried that I was loosing interest in it, but who am I kidding? I love Dianne (I call her that cuz my name is Storm and that might be confusing) Gale, Nightfire, BB, Rae, ect. ect. WAY too much to not love writing this!**

**But what really helps is your guys reviews. Eager requests for a next chapter and concern over the characters really kicks my rear in gear!**

**So I'm going into overtime to finish this! I swear, how long ago did I come up with this story? Pretty much a year ago. I've known how it would end since then, and I STILL haven't put it out for you guys!**

**Forgive me! D:**

**So why am I still talking? Onto the story!**

**(P.S. I changed the summery of this story. Hope ya don't mind :P)**

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me," the older Raven said in disbelief. Brightstar stood before her, looking upset but still determined. Older Raven put her hands on her head and groaned.

"What?" Nightwing asked. She turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Your son lost my daughter," she said. The older Starfire gasped.

"Well where is he now?" she asked. Her daughter answered.

"He went to find her. And if it is any consultation, he feels extremely guilty for not being able to stop her."

"I don't care how he feels as long as she gets back safe," Beast Boy snapped. He was then taken aback by the feeling behind his words. Storm technically wasn't his daughter yet, and he already was feeling like and overprotective father. Huh.

"Can't we argue later?" the older Cyborg said. "We need to just go find her."

"Agreed," Starfire said.

"So what are we waiting around for?" Victor said, sounding much like his impatient mother. "Let's go!"

He ran forward, Brightstar right on his heels. There were so many breaks in the Tower that they didn't need to go to the doors to find an exit. The others followed quickly behind them.

Raven again reminded herself there would be time for her questions to be answered later.

Right now, she needed to help her daughter.

* * *

Storm finally let her pace slow when she rounded an alley, drawing a strange comfort from the shadows that lie there. Never understood to her, but she found that when she was upset, angry, overwhelmed, or anything of the sort, she could always find peace in darkness. Never when she was not subject to these negative emotions, however.

She was afraid of the dark.

But not right now.

Right now, _it _was taking over.

"What's happening to me?" she murmured meekly, putting her hands on the sides of her head. She thought back to how she had lashed out at Nightfire, and guilt flooded through her. He was her best friend! How could she be so cruel to him?

She had never felt this way before. Yes, she had been angry. Yes, she had been scared. Anxious. Hurt. Lost. Overwhelmed.

What was happening to her?

It was as though another force was trying to consume her. She was in her own body, but not the one who controlled it. Her mind was clear enough to know what was going on, but not clear enough to make sense of the actions around her.

Storm's thought led back to her brother. Gale…he wasn't allowed to be hurt. He wasn't allowed to be…

* * *

"_Gale!" she snapped, pushing herself up off the ground, glaring at her brother. "I totally coulda handled that stupid bully by myself!"_

_Gale just smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry sis. You know how I get. I can't stand watching anyone mess with my little sister."_

"_Overprotective brother much?"_

"_Yup!" he said cheerily, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, ignoring her protest. "Your super-cool big bro will always be there to kick the butt of whoever makes the mistake of trying to hurt you."_

* * *

Storm winced, trying to push back the memory. She couldn't stand it. Gale was the best older brother in the world. She loved him. She didn't say it enough between their arguments and teasing each other but she really did love her brother.

He could be dead because of her.

Storm let out of small cry at the thought, legs going numb and causing her to stumbled to her knees. All he ever did was promise to protect her. How could she do this? How could she just run away and leave their family? Her friends?

It happened again. The dark flames rose up inside her, clouding her mind in deadly revenge.

She got back up, continuing her trek through the shadowed city.

No matter what, she would somehow make this right.

* * *

"I say she went this way."

"I say your nuts!"

"Yo! No one asked for your opinion!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I gave it anyway!"

"Listen, she's my best friend and I _know _she woulda gone this way!"

"And _I'm _older and _I _say she went east!"

"Please stop fighting," Brightstar said as Nightfire and Victor fumed at one another. The two boys had a natural instinct to snap at each other over decisions. Weather it was just them, or something to do with their fathers doing the same was a mystery.

Their parents and their younger versions had told them to scout ahead. Nightfire glared angrily at Victor. The older boy was always getting on his nerves.

"Wish Gale was here," he said sadly. Nightfire felt bad for yelling at him when he heard the regret in his voice. "Man's MY best friend. Now both of 'em are missing. Man…"

"We'll find them," Nightfire vowed. "I promise."

"I hate to sound depressing," Brightstar said timidly. "But I wish that Storm was here, with her head straight once more. She was always good at the 'leader' role…"

Nightfire had to agree. Despite being the children of the infamous Nightwing, neither he nor his sister inherited those leadership traits. Out of all the next generation Titans, Dianne was by far the most cut out to lead.

If they could get her to calm down and use her head, Nightfire had little doubt they could find Gale.

He also felt sympathy burn inside him for his miserable looking sister. He knew how much Gale meant to her. Even though he often teased her about it, he hated how much pain she was in with him in danger.

About as much pain as _he _was in knowing Dianne was in danger.

"So c'mon!" Victor said, yellow energy blasting out from his hands and zapping away some rocks that were in their way. "Let's go get her!"

Nightfire yelped as some of the energy went sideways and hit him.

"Yo!" he said, rubbing his arm. "Watch it, hornet! That stings!"

"What'd you call me, firefly?"

"Oh nothing, zappy."

"Watch your mouth, glowworm!"

"Make me, sparky!"

Brightstar sighed, putting her hand over her face.

They were never going to find their friends.

* * *

**I know this chapter was pretty short. Sorry! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I know some of you guys must be upset cuz I haven't put much BBxRae in this. Sorry! It's just that I get so wrapped up in the main plot that I forget. Don't worry! Either in the next chapter or the one after it I will have a BBxRae thingy that hopefully will make you guys hate me less for it!**

**I am so sorry! I just realized I forgot to make these last chapter! Forgive me! D:**

**Name: Nightfire Richard Grayson  
Age: 11Hair: Spiky jet black with bright, jagged streak of red through it  
Eyes: Bright sapphire blue  
Clothes: Simple black jacket on top of a white T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers  
Powers: Flight, increased speed and strength, fire red starbolts**

**Name: Brightstar Kori Grayson  
****Age: 16  
****Hair: Light red, slightly spiked at tips and bangs  
****Eyes: Bright, light green  
****Clothes: Similar to Starfire's, but main color is black and has silver colored sleeves and leggings. Gem stones on neck, hands, and belt are light green. Black shoes  
****Powers: Flight, increased speed and strength, pale green starbolts**

**Name: Victor Matthews Stone  
****Age: 16  
****Hair: Cropped black  
****Eyes: Chocolate brown  
****Clothes: Simple gray sweat shirt and black jeans, white shoes.  
****Powers: Very strong, can shoot stinging energy like Bumblebee from his hands.**

**(I'm making one for Gale, too, just so I don't forget. Plus, I want you guys to be seeing him right! :P)**

**Name: Gale Mark Logan  
****Age: 16, almost 17  
****Hair: Ruffled green with tips that fade to purple at the very end  
****Eyes: Deep purple  
****Clothes: Usually a black sweat shirt and blue jeans, but sometimes wears a black cloak. Gray sneakers  
****Powers: Dark energy, empathy, manipulation of objects, mind reading (conditional), can very briefly separate himself from his soul-self for a strong attack (not a perfected attack, and not one he uses often), can change into any animal, though they all are gray colored.**


	12. The Search

**Yo everyone! I hope you like this update. It focuses a bit more on the characters, and has some BBxRae and RobxStar.**

**I really liked writing this, because it opens up the characters and lets you get a feel for who they have become and who they are in the aftermath of all this.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was dark. His body ached all over. Breath coming in terrible, rough gasps, he managed to lift his head and open his stinging eyes.

"Well, did you enjoy your nap?" a man asked, dark voice holding mocking contempt.

He said nothing, just tried to focus on staying conscious. Already the world began to blur, and his eyes longed to close and never open.

No. He had to fight it. He had to be stronger then that.

For his friends.

For his family.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" the man asked, stepping closer. He growled, eyes burning with hate.

"I'm not telling you _any_thing," he said harshly. He almost regretted his defiance when he was sharply hit across the face, but his strong will would not break. There was no way he would stand down and let himself give in.

"You are a fool," the man said, pacing back and forth in front on him. His wrists stung sharply from being so tightly locked against the wall, and a trickle of blood ran down his chin. But that pain was nothing compared to what his anxiety did to him. Was his family alright? What was happening outside?

"Why don't you just tell me what I want to know?" the man questioned. "You would be saving yourself from this torture. You wouldn't have to deal with the pain."

"Go to hell," he said from between clenched teeth. "I'm not gonna help you. You're wasting your time."

"Perhaps," the man said darkly. "But no matter. Getting information from you is only a convenience. I will have what I desire in time, with or without your compromise."

"What the hell do you mean, you insane bastard?" he snarled, hating him so badly that he could taste it on his tongue.

The man laughed, the sound with horrifying amusement. "I mean, what I desire is walking right into my hands as we speak."

His eyes widened, realizing what the man was saying.

"NO!" he roared. "NO! I won't let you touch her--"

He was silenced when the man struck him again, ruthlessly strong despite the boys already half-dead state of being.

Gale Mark Logan fell unconscious once more.

* * *

Dianne Arella Logan tensed, feeling dread seize her heart. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

She leaned against the wall of a building for support. Her brother was in trouble. She knew it. They both had their mother's empathy, even if she didn't have it as strong. No matter. It didn't need to be strong to be able to sense that Gale's presence was slowly slipping away.

_Don't die…_she pleaded silently. _Please Azar don't let my brother die…_

The air around her became icy cold, and Storm clenched her teeth.

"What?" she asked, not meaning to sound so harsh but her current state of being would allow nothing else.

"What yourself," Ghost said. Her voice's echo shook the air around them. Storm was used to her inner self/best friend's voice, as well as her eerie laugh and habit of causing the room to drop about 20 degrees when she entered, but to other people that weren't as used to it…

Ghost was downright scary.

"Leave me alone," Storm said feebly, beginning to walk away. Ghost placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her. Storm shivered from the touch, but not because of the cold.

"What are you doing?" Ghost asked. Storm didn't answer, so she went on. "Do you really think you can just run off and find Gale on your own? I'm just as worried as you are, but you need to think straight! This isn't solving anything. We need to go back to the others and form a plan."

"Why?" Storm snapped, turning roughly. "So I can lose it again?" Her voice lowered. "You saw what I did…how angry I got…I couldn't control myself. I almost hurt Nightfire!" She turned away. "I can't put them in danger like that again."

"Dianne," Ghost said. "You can't think that way. Just trust me, alright? I've been holding back that darkness for almost 11 years. I can keep it up."

"But why though?" Storm asked. Her voice was small. "Why is there even an evil in me to fight? What did I do? How could I…"

"Mom and dad told us," Ghost said. "That it wasn't your fault at all. Just like it wasn't their fault that they had those demons to begin with. They still love you as much as can be and feel horrible because they gave you those shadows to live with."

"I don't blame them…" Storm murmured. "It's not like they _wanted _to have a kid who constantly reminds them of the evil inside them they want to destroy."

"Storm," Ghost began, but was cut off when the girl suddenly tensed. She lifted her head, eyes hard as emeralds.

"Someone's near," Storm said, then she sniffed the air, grateful for her father's heightened senses.

A low growl escaped her throat. Ghost felt the anger burning within her, as well as a deadly desire for revenge.

Storm took off in an instant, not even giving Ghost a second glance.

The white haired girl sighed, about to follow when she got another idea.

"It's dangerous…" she said to herself, knowing that it was. Heck, it was deadly. It was stupid, reckless, and life threatening.

But she had little choice.

"Azar help me," she breathed, lifting into the air and heading the opposite way that Storm just had.

* * *

"Are we lost?"

"No."

"Then where are we?"

"Hell if I know."

"Then that means we're lost!"

"Look firefly, YOU'RE the one who wanted to come this way!"

"Yeah sparky?" Nightfire retorted. "Well maybe is SOMEONE hadn't been distracting me we wouldn't be lost!"

"Don't call me sparky!"

"Don't call me firefly!"

"How about your both just idiots and SHUT UP!"

The two boys blinked in surprise at Brightstar's outburst. The girl was usually calm and quiet, bubbly and cheerful. They had never seen her get really mad before.

"Your argument is solving nothing!" she went on. "If are to locate our friends then we must work together!"

"Yo he started it!" Nightfire said. Victor glared at the younger boy.

"Man I am NOT gonna take crap from a three foot tall kid with jet hair!"

"Yo! My hair looks tight! Your just jealous!"

"Your crazy! I bet you dye it."

"No way! You can't GET hair this awesome with cheep hair dye!"

"Firefly."

"Hornet."

"Glowworm!"

"Wasp breath!"

"Half-pint!"

"Tin head!"

"WANNABE!"

"TERRORIST!"

"SHUT UP!" Brightstar yelled, hitting both boys in the back of the head. Which hurt. A lot. Brightstar had her mother AND father's strength behind that.

"Owww," Nightfire groaned. "Sis, that hurt."

"Medic," was all Victor said.

Brightstar grabbed both boys by the front of the shirt, glaring at them with glowing green eyes. Both gulped, prepared to be slaughtered.

"Now listen," she said, voice hauntingly calm. "Both Gale and Dianne are now missing. We have been given the task of finding Storm and safely bringing her back. Without her, we have much less a chance of finding Gale. I am NOT going to lose Gale. So you" she glowered at Victor. "Will stop calling him firefly, and YOU" she turned to her brother, who looked like he was going to wet himself. "Are not to called Victor a terrorist, got it?"

"Y-y-yeah s-sis," Nightfire stammered. "W-whatever you s-s-say."

"Good," Brightstar said, voice back to its usual cheeriness. She dropped both boys and floated ahead, looking around for any sign of Dianne.

Nightfire and Victor, white-faced, shivering, slowly turned to look at each other with wide eyes.

"She get that from your mom?" Victor asked.

"Yup."

"Now I see why your guys always clean your rooms when she tells you too."

* * *

Beast Boy followed the others, keeping his eyes open. By now, the weather was beginning to calm. A light rain still fell, as well as a few claps of thunder or gusts of wind, but not nearly as bad as before.

He was worried. No, worried didn't even begin to describe it. For Storm, of course, but also for everything. If this was their future, he wasn't so sure he wanted to grow up.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. He wasn't used to being such a negative thinker. That was Raven's job.

Speaking of which…

The cloaked empath was walking just a few feet ahead of him. Well, the younger one. The older Raven and himself were father up ahead with the other older Titans. He caught up with her.

"So…not exactly what I was planning for our second date," he said in an attempt at humor. Of course, it was still awkward beyond all reason. He had just been told he was going to grow and _marry _her. Have kids with her! How do you casually strike up conversation with someone after that?

But still…he found himself smiling slightly when he noted his older self holding hands with the older Raven.

He found himself eager to be the one doing that, even if it _was _him already.

"Yeah, going into the apocalyptic future isn't my idea of a good time either," Raven said, and Beast Boy picked up on the discomfort in her voice.

"Let's just go see a movie next time," he said lightly, desperate to break through the awkwardness.

"Yeah," she agreed, then looked forward again. Beast Boy looked at the ground as he walked. He wanted to talk to her so bad, but now wasn't the time. Their daughter's life was at stake.

_Our daughter…_

He really liked the way that sounded.

A small pang of guilt pricked his heart. Peoples' lives were on the line right now, lord knows this was probably the most awkward thing any of them, including Raven, had ever found out about.

But he was still happy.

But why? He never thought that he liked Raven so much that he would still draw joy from a situation such as this just by knowing they would end up together.

He sighed. Raven probably couldn't wait to go home and forget about all this. What if she hated this future they had found? What if he never even got that second date? It hurt to think that she probably was disgusted by the fact that she would end up with him, and this future may never even happen now that she knew she could stop it.

Now _that _was a scary thought, Beast Boy realized. That would mean none of this would ever happen. There would be no Storm, no Gale, and the older Titans walking before them would never exist. They'd be different people.

But…they were still there.

_Which means Raven hasn't decided that she'd do anything to not end up with me, _he thought. No, if she did, the future would have changed the moment they found out.

Beast Boy found himself smiling once more.

"Could you try not to be so bipolar?" Raven asked, snapping him back into reality.

"Wha?" he said, confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Empath, remember? You mess up my head going from happy, sad, anxious, scared, guilty, worried, then happy again in just a minute."

"Hehheh," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "My bad."

"Oh, where could she be?" Starfire asked worriedly, pushing aside a pile of rocks.

"I don't know, but we'll find her," Gar said determinedly. "I'm not going to lose both my kids…"

"I still don't get why she just ran off," Nightwing said a bit roughly. "Of all the stupid things to do…"

"Hey," the older Raven said, anger in her voice. "Don't you start on my daughter. This isn't her fault."

"I'm not saying it is!" Nightwing said defensively. "All I'm saying is that she couldn't have picked a worse time to pull something like this!"

"Did you really expect her to react well to the news?" older Raven snapped, really getting angry now. "You know how she is! Her brother is in danger and she thinks that it's her fault!"

"But taking off on her own was just foolish!"

"She's only a child!"

"I would have hoped you and Gar had taught her to better control her emotions!"

"Are you trying to call us bad parents now? Your son was the one who lost her!"

"Don't start pointing fingers at my son!"

"Then stop criticizing my daughter!"

"Please calm down," older Starfire said quickly, flying over and putting her hands on Nightwing's shoulders. He and the older Raven continued to glare harshly at one another.

"Richard…" older Starfire said softly, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding a little like he meant it. "I didn't mean to put the fault on Dianne."

The older Raven said nothing, just turned and kept walking. Gar glanced at Nightwing for a moment before catching up to her. Beast Boy couldn't hear them, but he seemed to be trying to calm her down.

"Jeez Robin," he couldn't help but say. "You got even more uptight when we grew up!"

"Naw, don't blame Rich," the older Cyborg said before Robin could retort, watching as Nightwing and the older Starfire also continued on. "Things have been really stressful since this all went down. No one has really been themselves. More arguments over stuff we never even gave a second glance before."

"I hate to admit it," Robin said slowly. "But I never really was able to be friends with Storm, even if she was only with us a short time. She got along fine with everyone else…I can't explain it."

That made the older Cyborg laugh, and they looked at him in confusion.

"Not surprising," he said. "In the future, when she's born, the two of you never got along. Something about your personalities. Just clash or something. You both wanna be in charge. Say what you want and have others agree. You both are too headstrong to get along with each other. It's actually fun to watch sometimes."

"Sounds like it," Cyborg said, while Robin silently agreed with the older man's words.

Up ahead, Nightwing and Kori were walking with Gar and Raven up ahead.

"I'm sorry," Nightwing repeated, but his voice was still hard. "It's just…we already have so much going on…it doesn't help when we add to it and then start fights among ourselves."

"I know," Kori said. "But yelling at Raven is not going to help anything. Dianne was upset and ran. I do not blame her. The news must have been most distressing. Do you?"

"I understand why she did," Nightwing said, getting a little defensive. "But Raven can hardly blame me for being upset about it! We're all worried but is that really reason to start snapping at me for just pointing out a simple fact?"

"Richard," Kori said, taking his hands in her own and looking him straight in the eye. "That woman has lost now both her son _and_ her daughter. How would you be acting?"

To that, Richard had no answer.

* * *

"I'm stupid," she muttered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

Ghost sighed, but despite her little rant, went against her better judgment and continued flying.

Well, she was right. This was stupid beyond belief. She was supposed to be the smart one, too. But this was just insane. This was idiotic, dangerous, reckless,

And stupid.

Ah yes. That pretty little word.

"Stay calm, stay calm…" she breathed, rubbing her head as she continued to glide over the ground. That was easier said then done, as she could still feel Storm's hate burning inside her. That terrible thirst. That terrifying darkness they had fought so long to suppress.

She hoped Storm could hold out for just a few more minutes.

Each second, Ghost drifted farther away, and she became more and more anxious. She had never been this far from Storm. She was, after all, Storm. Her soul. A lot of people noted that the two acted like completely different persons, and it made no sense that Ghost was Storm's inner thoughts, feelings, and reasoning.

Ghost liked to refer to herself as Storm without the mask.

Without the witty sarcasm, without the defiance, without all those years of self-loathing and fear. If one was to tear away all that, Storm was actually exactly like Ghost. A deep thinker with a good sense of humor, open about her feelings and never fearing the future.

Ghost found herself frowning. Why did people have to be the way they were? After all, they all had their own ghosts', their own souls, inside them. But humans were such strange creatures. They hide under their desire to fit in, their fear or anger, their want to seem 'cool', until it seems that their real soul and their mask are the same.

Farthest thing from the truth.

Ghost was like a whole other person for more then just the fact that it happened to be Storm's power. The two girls acted more like best friend then acting like they were talking to themselves. Storm had been changed so much by all that had happened that no one could probably make the connection that they were the same.

Storm had made a pretty damn good mask.

"Ugh…" Ghost groaned, rubbing her head and shaking away the thoughts. "Maybe it's good that she doesn't do as much deep thinking as she could. I could go on forever with that."

Shrugging it off, she phased through a wall and looked around. Seemed safe enough. She would have liked having Storm's senses right now, but she was a ghost, right? Anything goes wrong, just turn intangible and fly away, right?

Ghost gulped. She would have to hope so.

* * *

_BAM!_

Victor jumped, only just managing not to let out a startled yell as the large rock before him suddenly fell just short of his face, crashing to the ground and sending up a blast of dust that stung his eyes.

Nightfire stood, staring at the rock with his arm raised like he had been going to knock on it. The young boy looked up and smiled nervously.

"Um, dong ding!"

Victor rolled his eyes, waving away some of the dust. "Ding dong, you idiot."

"Oh, yeah," Nightfire said, the shrugged and turned back around, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"DIANNE!"

"Brightstar find any trace of her?" Victor asked, choosing not to get made at the boy for yelling right next to him when he saw the pain in his eyes when he got no answer to his call.

"No," he said, voice small. He held up his hands again. "DIANNE!!!"

"Sorry bro," Victor said, putting an arm on his shoulder. "We'll find her. I promise."

Nightfire said nothing, just kept looking around desperately. Victor felt pity sting him seeing the look in his eyes. It was just so…sad.

"So, you really dig this girl, huh?" he asked as the two began walking again. Nightfire looked up at him, realized when he was saying, and his cheek took on a slight pink undertone.

"She's my best friend," he muttered, looking down. Victor couldn't help but smile slightly. Nightfire was like a little brother to him, and naturally he wasn't going to let it go that easy.

"C'mon man," he pried. "It's just us guys here. You can say it."

"I don't know what you're talkin about," Nightfire said, stubbornly keeping his eyes on the ground. Victor sighed.

"Just don't end up like your dad, taking forever to tell her how you feel," he advised.

Nightfire opened his mouth, looking like he was going to retort, but then closed it and looked back down, watching his feet as he walked.

"Yeah…I might just take that advice."

"That's the spirit!" Victor said, clapping him on the back, causing the boy to stumble a bit. "Now if we could just get Gale and your sister to finally hook up…"

Nightfire laughed. "I heard that. Been crushin on each other forEVER!"

Before they could take the conversation further, Brightstar flew up to them, eyes wide.

"Come quickly!" she said, already turning away. "I have found her! I found Storm!"

* * *

**Ohhh, cliffhanger! What's goin on with Storm when they find her? Why is what Ghost doing so dangerous? Will Gale make it out alive?**

**Haha I love leaving it like this. Hopefully it will motivate you guys to review! If I don't get reviews for a chapter, it kills my ego :(**

**So the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to get pumped and write the next chapter uber fast!**

**So please PLEASE review :3**


	13. DEAD

...

...hey?

-shot-

OK OK! I know I've been gone forever! I'M SORRY! D:

But a lot of stuff has been going on in my life in the past year, and since I lost my house and computer, I haven't really been able to update, eh?

Things are starting to get back to normal, but I don't think I can finish any of these fanfiction.

I guess I should explain (though most people probably don't care anymore): in the time since I started these stories, I've become such a better writter that I'm embarrased to even look at these old works. I still appreciate all the reviews and favorites, but I just don't think I could bring myself to flesh out a good story from what I already have.

Plus, inspiration has been lost on most of these works.

I hope that one day I'll come back and make a rewrite of some of the better ideas (I still have a soft spot for Requiem and Shadows of the Past, and The Renegade never hit it off), but for now it needs to be said that they are officially cancled.

I have made another fanfiction account (I'm not going to say what it is, because I really want a fresh start), so if in awhile from now you guys see Shadows of the Past or any of my stories being rewritten, please don't report me ^^U

Until then, I just want to say I love you all and I'm really sorry for dropping out on you.

Hope to see you all again.


End file.
